Dead Once Again
by EroAihime
Summary: If you could go back and change things would you? This is a time travel fic for Sookie. Hope she doesn't get to beat up. Rated M for language and possible lemons.
1. Really Can I?

**This story will be in Sookie's POV. if i decide to put in some other POV's i will indicate it.**

**All characters and settings are the property of Charlaine Harris. **

* * *

"_We want to climb in with you," Dermot said. "We'll all sleep better."_

_That seemed incredibly weird and creepy to me-or maybe I only thought it should have. I was simply too tired to argue. I climbed in the bed. Claude got in on one side of me, Dermot on the other. Just when I was thinking I would never be able to sleep, that this situation was too odd and too wrong, I felt a kind of blissful relaxation roll through my body, a kind of unfamiliar comfort. I was with family, I was with blood._

_And I slept._

_**-**_**Ending of ****Dead in the Family**

**-Charlaine Harris**

* * *

Waking up the next morning was strange and not just because I was in between two faeries-no not gays, well one of them was, the other not sure, but the real life ones right out of a story book. Ok, not the nice kinds with wings and wishes, these could be mean and vicious, but they did have pointy ears.

No, waking up between them wasn't the problem, not yet at least-Eric, but the one staring at us at the foot of my bed was.

"Good morning Sookie, Claude, Dermot."

There in all his finesse was my great grandfather staring down at the three of us. It has to be only ten in the morning but he was what I liked to call 'business ready', dressed to the nines in a suit complete with a tie and cufflinks. His hands came to rest atop of a plain black cane in front of him, an envelope between his fingers.

"I take it you slept well?" Seeing my great grandfather wasn't surprising at all, he had a habit of popping up, but it was troublesome.

See, after the Faery War Niall closed off the portal connecting the two worlds. Ironically the war was about whether or not to close it, Niall wanting to keep it open. All the deaths, including my cousin Claudine, and my injuries all in vain.

Not that I was bitter about it.

So that meant if he was here, was the portal now open? I didn't need any more faeries coming after me. The one that stayed behind already tried to kill me last night. Well one of the ones that stayed, the only other two that I know of were getting out of the bed now.

So this previously unknown faery had it out for me because he was the father of Claudine's unborn baby and she died protecting me.

"Grandfather, not that I'm not glad to see you but what are you doing here?"

"I have a proposition for you child, will you hear it out?"

"Not while I'm in bed, go wait out in the living room." I know a little rude but it was hard enough waking with Claude and Dermot in the bed next to me but Niall being there was just too much.

"Claude and Dermot you too. Dermot, there's a bathroom across the hall that you can use."

You would think that they would be as startled as me, Dermot especially, but they just gave me a peck on the cheek and went about their way.

After I took a shower and brushed my teeth I got dressed in some jeans and a tee. I slapped on some make-up and left my hair down to dry naturally. Coffee was waiting for me when I went into the kitchen. God bless Claude's heart, he was really getting better at his social skills.

I sat down in the living room across from my great grandfather, coffee in hand and beckoned him to begin with a flick of my hand. I know I was being rude but with everything that has happened on top of the events last night I just couldn't find it in me to care.

I loved my family around me but with the Faery War over and Eric's maker and brother now finally dead, I was hoping that I could finally have some peace in my life.

I should've known it wouldn't last.

Niall looked at Claude and Dermot who were also sitting in the living room waiting patiently to hear this proposition our relative had.

It must be all in the eyes.

"Come on cousin, let's see if we can't find something for Sookie to eat." Claude had taken Dermot with him to the kitchen. As soon as we heard the hustle of pots and pans Niall began.

"My dear, I know you have suffered much and I apologize." He held up a hand so that he could finish. "To amend these events that have taken place in your life I will give you an opportunity to fix it."

Gee thanks grandpa, allow ME to fix the things that went wrong in my life when none of it was my fault to begin with. If I was being bitter I really didn't care. How the hell was I supposed to fix anything? It's not like I could go back in time and make sure it didn't happen.

Apparently I could.

* * *

**Please review and let me know if there are some events that you would like to take place instead of the original. This is still a work in progress so please be patient.**


	2. Britligens

Niall slid an envelope across the coffee table to me. It was a really nice piece of parchment, one that I could only imagine cost a lot of money. It seemed that everything about my great grandfather cost a lot of money.

I just sat and stared at it while I sipped my coffee. Do I really want to know what was in it? The last letter that came from him was written on skin. I wasn't really in the mood to go through that experience again.

"Open it." Well someone was getting pushy.

"Uh, about the stationary…"

"No worries, it's from trees, except for the one inside another envelope." Another envelope, why would he put one inside another? "The letter inside is for you to give to me at a later date. It will serve as proof to me that you are what you say you are. That paper is from the other water spirit and I left traces on the seal myself so that I would recognize it."

Let me explain something. When Claude first came to live with me he gave me a letter from Niall. It was written on the skin of one of the water spirits that drowned my parents and it was sealed up like the one on the table now. The seal was blue wax with a bird in flight imprinted in the center.

"Why would I need to give it to you later? Are you planning on letting the gateway stay open?"

Stay on track Sookie, this was important information. I didn't want to deal with anymore faeries. Not that I'm prejudice against them it's just that I was getting over being tortured by two very nasty ones. So my aversion to faeries is ok in my book.

"In a way yes. Sookie how do you feel about going back and changing all the hurt you've experienced?" The look in my great grandfather's eyes was telling me he was being serious.

"Really, you have that kind of power?" If I could go back and change everything would I? Do I want to relive all of it, could I?

"Not exactly but I know a place where we can make that happen and where you can be more prepared."

"I'm gonna have to think about this one."

It sounded like the hustle in the kitchen was done so breakfast must be ready.

As I sat at the table eating my bacon and eggs, I thought about all the things that I could prevent. I wouldn't have my heart broken by Bill again, shoot he won't even have to be poisoned. I could see if things with Eric would work without a blood bond. Would I even still want one? I could remake myself and not be so naïve. I would be sure of myself in every way.

By the time Dermot cleaned the plates I had made my decision. The four of us went to sit back in the living room and I picked up the other paper.

"This one is a contract for Mr. Cataliades. It will make life with the vampires easier. You have made your decision I take it?"

"Yes, when can I leave?" if I was going back to the past why waste time in the present…uh future? Ok I'm not going to even think about all that time travel terminology.

"Tonight, first we must visit the Britligen Collective in Spauling." He stood up and held his hand out for me.

"The Britligens, you mean the supernatural bodyguards. Don't they live in a different dimension?" I have never been to so many different places since Bill came into my life.

"Yes, which is why you must take my hand so that I may provide passage for you."

I took his hand and off we went with a pop. Ok maybe like two pops. First one I'm guessing was in Faerie, the next we were in Spauling facing a large green meadow.

"This is the Britligen Collective and we will be heading to the Mechanical wing first."

Niall lead me to a set of huge doors where we were greeted by a warrior. When I say warrior I mean Xena Warrior Princess type. This woman looked to be around sixty but you couldn't tell by how she moved and she held a staff in her hands.

"Flechette, good to see you're still around."

Niall wasn't exactly known for his politeness, a Faery thing, but he was pushing it I thought. I found out later that not many Britligens made it to her age and it was a compliment. Well it's a good thing I kept my mouth shut.

"Niall, I thought you were holed up in Faery?"

"I was but I am trying to rectify that, would you like to escort us to the armory?"

We walked through the double doors and into a magnificent hall. I felt like I had just walked into a medieval festival. You know the ones where you can role play and eat a turkey stick while watching a javelin match. It made me feel like I was in _A Knight's Tale_ and people were going to start yelling out poems and songs. I knew we were in a different dimension but I don't think we were in a different time.

When we reached the Mechs' wing after walking through a set of winding paths I might add, Niall turned to me started explain why we were here in the first place.

"Now Sookie, sending you back in time isn't enough to help you, that is why I will send you back armed."

Um ok? I don't think I want to go around looking like a warrior princess. I wanna go back in time but to mine not some medieval version. Vampire Kings and Queens were enough to deal with. I enjoyed being a free American to give that up.

"It gets hot in Bon Temps and I don't think I wanna be walking around like that, no offense."

"Sookie that wasn't what I had in mind, I'm…"

"And I don't want to walk around in those wet suits that Batanya and Clovache had."

Back in Rhodes the King of Arkansas hired two Britligens because he was so scared something might happen pertaining to the FOTs, he was right. They blew up the Pyramid of Giza, the vamp hotel where the conference was held at. These two were named Batanya and Clovache. They helped me by giving me a warning and I helped them by telling when it began.

They were fierce and they walked around in what looked like wet suits. They looked really good in them, I mean you could see each muscle as they walked. As much as I thought of what those suits would do to my figure I didn't want to draw that much attention to me.

"If you would let me finish child, I'm going to give you something much more inconspicuous."

Oh well maybe I should just keep my thoughts to myself. Not like anyone else does.

"I will be supplying you with weapons."

Weapons weren't my cup of tea, I didn't count my water gun filled with lemon juice, and I couldn't see myself carrying around a holster.

"How is that inconspicuous?"

I know keeping my mouth shut just wasn't working.

"Sookie, have you ever heard of a false pocket?"

* * *

**Thanks to all that reviewed it really means alot and i hope you keep them coming. hope you enjoyed this side journey to a different dimension, you can thank Charlaine Harris for her short stories. those characters also belong to her. also let me know any ideas you have for this fic.**


	3. New and Improved Sookie

**sorry to everyone that has read the novels for any mistakes. first off the king of kentucky hired the britlingens not arkansas...my bad and of course i forgot to add the 'n' in britlingen last chapter. i'll try to catch any more mistakes before i update the story.**

**as always the characters and original plot belong to Charlaine Harris**

* * *

A false pocket is made when you cut out a chunk of skin and muscle and cover it with false skin. This will enable you to hide an item in your skin.

This was told to me as calm as I would tell you the definition of a tub. That whole cut pieces of me up so I can hide a weapon wasn't vibing with me but it was the least body altering idea the mechanic presented me with.

"We have a living example if you would like to see before we get started." The mechanic was a tall and lanky man with glasses that had numerous trinkets around the rims. The left portion had about ten different lenses attached to it. His clothes were surprisingly clean. Most mechanics would have oil and grease stains on their overalls.

"Is it the person hiding right there?" I said as I pointed to his right shoulder.

I knew the three of us weren't the only ones in the room the moment she walked in. It was just like the ball in Rhodes; I picked up her brain signature and tracked her in my peripheral, only this time I waited for her to become visible before I smiled.

"I've been wondering how you did that last time and wanted to see if it still worked. Guess I can scratch out the empty space behind the vamp."

"Nice to see you again Batanya. The space was a little noticeable in such a crowed area."

"So what are you, you travel with vampires and a faery prince and now you're in Spauling?" Batanya commanded more that asked.

Direct as always must be a bodyguard thing. There she was standing all visible with her short curly hair and what not next to the mech. She didn't have on the armor but you could still see the definition in her body.

"I'm a telepath, that's how I knew you were there; brainwaves, you show up as a buzz only, no thoughts."

The thing I liked about supes was that you didn't have to explain yourself. They accepted what was what with no fuss. I'm thinking it had to do with them having a lot going on themselves; we were all things that weren't supposed to exist.

"Good to know, well my pocket is located on the inside of my cheek."

She pushed lightly with her tongue and pulled out a thin blade. The skin looked normal and the Britlingen told me it didn't hurt. The nerves were graphed around the pocket and reconnected so that she would still have mobility.

My false pocket ended up being on my inner wrists and would house twin knives. The actual pocket was a one inch rectangle, how you were supposed to fit an eight inch knife I didn't know.

Magic.

Of course it would just compress itself to fit into my wrists. The knife itself was simple. It had a three inch black handle with an indented circle on the top. The blade was made of iron and was sharp. I learned that inside the handle were three vials. These were filled with lemon juice, garlic and silver liquids. Guess that explains the button.

"All you need do is press the button and think or say the liquid desired and the blade will inject it into the bloodstream when sliced or stabbed." The mech said.

"That takes care of slowing them down but what about killing them?" What good was slowing down a vampire when they could catch up to me if I ran afterwards?

If I had any qualms about kill they were over, I didn't even feel bad about not feeling bad.

"The iron will take care of any faery and a stake point will encircle the tip of the blade when called." While explaining, the mech, whose name I have yet to catch, was pointing to the parts of the blade he was detailing. I felt like I was at a weapon showcase.

"Now child, the word used will be in my tongue, so I would like you to practice saying each one." Niall added.

Did you know that Faery is about the same as an old version of Irish? Yep, who knew? I guess it made sense cause Claudine told me the old fearies had Irish names. So the words were limoin for lemon, airgaed for silver, gairleoige for garlic and adhmond for stake. Why these had to be said in a language that would take me forever to remember I didn't know and never found out. I guess everything couldn't be easy right?

Now I have been in situations where I couldn't reach for anything to defend myself with. So it was a good thing that my knives could magically come out my wrists and land in my hands right? Nice I know and all I had to say was reveal, ok nochtahn but I could deal with that.

I tried it out and what happened was amazing. The fake skin popped open a little and the hilt showed itself. It landed perfectly in my palm and expanded on both ends. The hilt extended back to form the handle and the blade started point first. To put it back in the pocket all I had to say was ar aiv [return] and it repeated the process in reverse.

The surgery wasn't even bad and didn't take long. I noticed I didn't feel a thing; the drugs from this dimension were great, I didn't even feel sore. It was just about dark when we started off towards the Withes' wing. Before we entered Niall turned to me.

"Great granddaughter I would like to present you with this necklace."

Niall was always trying to give me things and thought this was enough. I knew thing weren't cheap for Britlingen services. Still, he gave me the necklace that was a single chain of silver and iron intertwined. On it hung a pendant the size of a quarter. It looked like a glass globe. The chain itself was cool on my neck but the globe was strangely warm, like the feeling of the sun tickleling my skin when I tan.

He also gave me a matching ring. The band was iron and it had tiny silver designs woven throughout it.

They were simple and elegant at the same time and of course weapons. The pendant was a mini-portal that emitted ultra-violet rays from Faery itself. Code word sun- donch and the ring leaked lemon juice.

Well so much for simple gifts from a family member.

It was now time for me to go back. I already picked a week before Bill showed up to Merlottes so that I could adjust myself and plan out what I wanted to change and how to go about it. I stepped up on a platform and waited for the witches to work their magic. Just before my grandfather's slivery blonde hair faded from sight I heard him call out to me.

"Be safe my child and remember to refill the vials."

With that I closed my eyes and felt the warm tingle of magic engulf me. When I opened them I was in my old bedroom. I could hear my gran in the kitchen cooking, the aroma of bacon and biskets wafting through the air.

* * *

**don't forget to review and thnx**


	4. Planning

**thank you once again for the reviews and a special thanks to atotabc for getting sookie to meet eric before bill. if you have suggestions i will think about it and try to work them in the story.**

* * *

In the week before Bill Compton entered Merlotte's Bar and Grill and sat at my table I did four things. One was spend the missed time I had lost with my gran. Even though I planned on saving her from being murdered this time around I knew I couldn't prevent her natural death.

It was naïve of me to think that she would be around forever; she wasn't a supe like so many important people in my life. I knew she was a strong old women but I wouldn't take our time together for granted. Old Miss Caroline Bellefleur's death showed me that it was only a matter of time before humans would die. It was part of our cycle and I had to accept and make the best of that.

Two, I made a list of all the things I wanted to right. All the murders that took place and most importantly all the inpatient hospital visits I had to endure. That was a big one, I didn't want to see the inside of a hospital ever again and with my improvements I might just get my wish.

I also tried to include the vamp deaths to a minimum, well some of them could meet the sun for trying to kill me. So I guess I just wanted the vamps that I could benefit from and keep out of my life to live.

It's not as selfish as it sounds. If I could keep Hadley alive than she could be together with Sophie-Anne and if I kept Andre alive than he could marry her after the death of her first husband. If that happens than the takeover couldn't happen so easily and a lot of vamps could live out the rest of their dead lives. This logic wasn't so easily accomplished and I had no idea how to go about it without involving myself personally.

This brought me up to the third thing I needed to do, call Mr. Cataliades. Niall left his number attached to the contract and after I read over it I set up a meeting with him the following day. Apparently demons weren't too concerned with time travel.

"It is my understanding that you don't want anyone to know you came back or hold knowledge of the future." Mr. C said as he wiped the orange stains from the cheetos on a napkin. We were meeting at a diner in Shreveport.

"Yes, so you'll take care of everything on the queen's side right?" The less involved I was with her the better.

"Of course and I'll make sure to stay as close to your timeline as possible."

"That would be great and don't forget about the clause stating to inform me of any changes."

Niall made sure there was a whole clause devoted to protecting my identity and making sure I wouldn't be side stepped in altering the future. I had to hand it to those shifty little faeries they knew how to make sure they got their way and keeping secret at the same time.

"I wouldn't dream of it, the information you presented me with will insure the safety of my nieces." When recapping the past with him I made sure to tell him who killed his niece and he had been equally shocked and pleased with the knowledge.

We sat and talked a little while longer. He graciously helped me brainstorm ways to alter minor things without changing the major components. One thing we both agreed on was Eric. He protected me and was a major part of my life, not to mention an insane mastermind. He was the one other person that needed to know what was going on, however I still didn't want him to know I came back.

I don't know what was wrong with me, ok I did, this blood bond was one thing I didn't want. It was forced on me through different ways and I didn't want that to be part of this life. I wanted to be my own person and be sure of my feelings and actions. Don't get me wrong I loved Eric but he was a bit much, hopefully our relationship will be easier without the bond.

In fact I was headed over to Fangtasia after our meeting. It was close to dark now and I brought clothes to change into. Call me romantic but I dressed myself in the same white dress with the red flowers and red pumps. I wanted to see if Eric would recognize me to test out the blood bond. Sure I went back in time but my body is still the same from then, the false pockets were proof of that.

Tonight I would go there and present him with the contract Mr. Cataliades drew up. This one stated that I couldn't be coerced into doing anything I didn't want to and outlined payment for the first job I would be doing for him. Tonight I would out Long Shadow through Ginger as proof of my gift.

I needed to make sure Long Shadow stayed alive longer than tonight; he couldn't know I was the one that caused whatever punishment happened to him. Charles Twining wouldn't have to come into my life and that would be two less vamps to worry about, not to mention a burned house.

After I was carded by no other than Pam I went to the bar and ordered a gin and tonic. On my way to a table I caught Eric's gaze. He was stunning in his jeans and black shirt. The thought of him in bed made me burn inside. I wanted him but knew I couldn't, better yet shouldn't have him tonight, that would cause too many problems down the line. That being said it just made me want him even more.

I looked away and sat at an angle to him. He was in my peripheral and if I turned my head I would meet his gaze once again. Being so close to him and not touching him was torture so when I felt a tingle in my brain I played along. If Eric wanted to glamour me I could let him think that for awhile. All that mattered was getting him alone right now, if he instigated that the easier it was to me.

I turned my body and met his gaze full on. It was easy to look like I wanted him, hell I did. My whole body was flushed just thinking what his hands could do to me. I made my way over to him through the winding tables and forced myself to pay attention. I couldn't give into Eric tonight or he would have the upper hand.

I stood in front of him but at arm's length. I didn't want him to be able to touch me, _yet_. I wouldn't be that easy besides I was here for business not pleasure. That thought was the only thing keeping me sane.

"Hi, I'm Sookie Stackhouse." I said

"Aren't you sweet?" Wow Eric really the same line, well two could play that game.

"Not especially." I said with a hint of a smile thinking back to the original first meeting.

Eric laughed again making a sense of déjà vu come to the fore front. He gestured to the seat next to him which I graciously accepted. He stared intently into my eyes and when his glamour didn't work this time I smiled and shook my head no.

"Not this time Eric, I'll explain to you in a moment." I brushed my hair away from my neck so that he could see the silver in my necklace. He needed to know I wouldn't be taken.

"Yes you will." His fangs were out as he rose and walked to his office knowing I would follow.

* * *

**hope you liked this chapter please review.**


	5. What Big Teeth You Have

**sorry for the delay but it was an exciting week...Eclipse came out then Avatar the Last Airbender and of course Independance Day. to make up for that here is a longer chapter...well longer than the last one.**

* * *

Eric pushed me up against the door and barred his fangs the moment I crossed the threshold. He shoved his right hand against the door right by my head while his left cupped my pendant.

Astonishment shone in his blue eyes as he brought the pendant up to my chin. If I glanced down I would be able to see my globe glowing lightly.

"I wouldn't try ripping that from my neck, things would get real toasty for you."

His eyes narrowed at my words and he dropped the pendant all the while inching his face closer to mine.

"It was warm, what are you and why have you come?" he was close now, I could feel his cold hard fangs graze my lips as he inhaled my scent. It took everything I had not to reach out and touch something else cold and hard. Memories of us twined together in various areas of my house flooded through me as heat rushed down my abdomen. I had to get focused, both of us if I was going to get any business done tonight.

"If you would be so kind as to release me Eric I could explain." I needed to get him behind his desk and away from me. "I came here to give you a contract from Mr. Cataliades."

That got his attention. He snapped his head away from me and cocked his eyebrow.

"How did you come to know him?" he took two quiet and graceful steps back and with a sweep of his hand toward the chair he went to sit at his desk.

"So many questions, as always." I whispered to myself forgetting he could hear me. "I met him…a while ago. Would you like to hear me out or do you have any more questions."

Eric leaned back and brought his hands up together, propping his elbows on the arms of the chair. He retracted his fangs and stared at me. While he tried to figure me out I tried not to picture him in front of me with no clothes on. Memories washed over me as his cold eyes pierced mine, enticing the throbbing between my legs. My own gaze going from his blond locks down his throat to the hollow where his shoulder blades met. Still seeing my Eric from before as my gaze continued to drift lower, down his sculpted chest and abs past the 'v' his hips formed, straight down to his gracious plenty.

He would've had me then as I uncrossed my legs to stand when I heard just what was going through his mind…again.

Was fate really fucking with me?

_I know I have never crossed paths with this human…no mortal, she is more than human. What could she be? She knows the Queen's lawyer, was she sent by her? What could the contents of the contract hold and how could she be of use to me? There is definitely more to her than she lets on…the warmth of her pendant felt how I remember the sun felt against my skin._

"Eric?" once again I find myself thankful that I had years of controlling my facial expressions. "Would you like to see the contract?"

While he read over the papers I explained to him that my great-grandfather, Niall, whom no one could know was related, put me in contact with Mr. C. He wanted to ensure my safety and after I proved myself tonight I would explain more sensitive matter.

It wasn't often that I got to surprise Eric, his eyes snapped forward and regarded me with an air of difference. I put my hand to my pendant drawing strength from its warmth.

"A gift to keep me safe, which I hope not to use tonight after I tell you whose stealing money from you."

"And that would be?" oh yes my Viking was on high alert now.

"Sign the contract Eric and I'll tell you more than you might care to know." No, he wouldn't want to hear how he cared for me.

He signed the contract with a quirk of his eyebrows and handed me back my copy. I told him the reading I got from Ginger's head, the one pointing out Long Shadows shady ways.

"You understand Eric that Ginger had nothing to do with it and was glamoured? No harm is to come to her for this discovery."

"It is in the second page of your contract. I will honor it."

After his promise to deal with the thief without causing trouble to me I asked him to call Niall.

"Now why would you need me to call your relative my dear telepath?" Eric really didn't waste any time to acquire me.

"Because what I'm about to reveal to you will be a shock and I would rather do this once. And I need to give him something and this is convenient, so?"

I watched as he thought for a second, gave me a nod and reached for his phone. His short conversation ended with a click of his phone, followed by an eerie silence. I looked around his office noticing that nothing had change, why would it? His desk had all the normal accessories that would come with it, you know a phone, a laptop, a pen, a stapler. It was very Office Depot of him. There was a couch of to the side of the room with folding chairs stacked against the parallel wall. This office always looked so plain to me; no color at all everything was either black or a shade of gray.

After I finished my viewing I took out Niall's letter. I traced over the blue seal and looked at Eric.

"Did you know you can process skin for paper?" I asked him lightly. "They're weird, faeries, but then so are other supes."

"Humans are the ones that are different…unaccepting of reality." Eric answered with a hint of curiosity.

I guess he was still wondering what I was. He knew I was a telepath and now some part of faery but if I was all supe than I wouldn't say such things. I wished for a moment that he was my Eric again and we could talk about simple things.

Before the conversation could go any further Niall made his appearance, popping in as usual. He stood off to my right shoulder facing the side of the desk. After giving Eric a nod he looked down at me. He was still etherly beautiful, from his slightly wrinkled skin to his long blond hair. His eyes however were sharper than usual, the stare of his cold blue eyes pierced me and had me feeling like I stole one of Gran's cookies right off the baking sheet. Just like a little kid I sheepishly took the letter and placed it in front me like I won an award. With a shrug of my shoulders I pointed to the bird on the seal.

"You told me to give this to you when I got back. Would you like to read it first before I start my story?"

Feeling like I was seven again and did something wrong wasn't sitting right with me but I wanted our relationship to be like how I thought a grandfather and child would be. I guess that included getting in trouble.

He took the envelope from my grasp and looked over it. I watched as he waved his hand over the seal and slid his finger up underneath it. Niall pulled the letter out just a little and rubbed his thumb over the paper. He must have been satisfied with his inspection 'cause he just slid the letter back in and put it away in his jacket.

"Go on my child, I will here this story and believe it as should you Northman."

"Could you make it so no one will hear us? This information could get a lot of people killed." Namely me.

"Are you suggesting my office isn't secure?" Eric leaned on his desk looking at me.

"It's done child, continue." Niall said as he took the seat to my left.

The next hour passed with me telling them how I came back and why. I gave them the events of past with as much detail as possible, dates and places. I did however leave out my sexual escapades, they didn't need to hear any of it and I didn't need Eric to start scheming my sex life.

"Are you planning on telling anyone else this?"

"No Eric and you can't tell the Queen either, I have Mr. Cataliades working on that end anyways. You can't tell Pam either."

"Why is it that you are telling me then, are you mine?"

Ok so I didn't tell them everything. I didn't want Eric to know we were bonded let alone married. It didn't matter in this timeline anyway 'cause it never happened.

"Eric I'm my own, always have been and if I was well coming back changed that all. I'm telling you this because you play a huge role in all this and you're a scary masterminded schemer."

"Great-granddaughter thank you for your sacrifice I will be in touch." With a peck on the check Niall stood up from his chair and popped out of the office. He never was one to stay long and chat.

"Why are you leaving things out?" Eric had moved in front of me, trapping me in his gaze by putting his hands on the arms of my chair. "Have I taken you to bed, have I made you my lover? I know how I make you excited."

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I said as I placed my hand on his cheek. "You had my blood so hopefully you'll still be able to track me if I get in a pinch…but I'm really hoping to change that."

"Perhaps I should take some now just in case."

It took a moment to think of the possibilities that one drink could bring. In the end I decided that not letting him drink would prove something for me. If he could still track me then the bond might still be there and drinking my blood would make it stronger.

"No Eric, not tonight. It would just complicate things. Just let me know if you can sense me ok."

He kissed me then. Eric could never help himself and I couldn't blame him. I wanted that kiss, I wanted more but I couldn't have that. Why? I couldn't give a reason right now if I tried.

"You will be my lover…again."

"Maybe…Maybe not. Just remember you shouldn't know that Bill is here for the Queen I don't know when you found out so you're on own with that. He comes into the Bar Saturday night. Stay away Eric, I don't want you messing up my timeline."

With that I left. I walked straight out his office and through the bar, not looking or pausing for anyone. I was looking to play someone glamoured and go home. My experience here tonight just like any others, hopefully fading out of sight.

I really hoped Eric wouldn't use this information to blackmail people with things that haven't happened yet. He was smarter than that I just had to trust him. Problem was I had to trust that Eric was going to be Eric.

* * *

**thanks for all the reviews and please give more i really really love them.**


	6. Mistakes

Tonight was the Saturday that changed my life, the night when a certain vampire came into Merlottes to scope out the local telepathic barmaid. Yes the one and only Bill Compton was here on a top secret mission for the Queen of Louisiana Sophie-Anne Leclerq to recruit yours truly.

Right on schedule he made his way in and sat at my table. I wanted to go up and greet him like an old friend would but I had to remind myself that I didn't know him at this point in time. Also, when I really took to thinking about it, that I wasn't supposed to know he was here on the queen's orders either.

Well that just made me mad enough not to warn him about the Rat couple. But I did anyways, he had saved me too many times to not try and help him even if the troubles I got into were indirectly his fault. Shoot, I had saved his ass just as much but I'm not keeping count. This journey was about starting over and I would do just that, with more caution.

I went through the whole routine again, giving him his red wine and trying my best to ignore the Rattrays that had just called me crazy. This time round I made it a point to bring a napkin with Bill's bill. On the napkin said 'drainers', now I just had to hope he wouldn't go outside with them.

Vampires and their pride, they wouldn't head a warning from a human, no that would be below them. Now I had to go and save him from being drained, again. Or maybe he believed that they were drainers and was going to take care of them. Now I would have to stop him from killing them.

Either way I needed to go out there and take Sam with me this time round. I didn't feel like being scolded or put in any awkward situations with him.

We snuck around the parking lot and I pulled out the chain from Jason's truck bed and Sam had the baseball bat from under the bar. Can you believe that even with a warning the Rat couple managed to subdue Bill with silver chains?

With Sam with me I was able to be relax a little and see that Denise was half way undressed. Her shirt was unbuttoned and her bra left little to the imagination, not that it usually did when she was fully clothed. It was a pitiful site to see her drug abused body exposed the way it was. Her skin was wrinkled but pulled tight against her bones.

Well I now knew how they were able to get him on the ground like that.

Things went a whole lot smoother with a shifter at my back. At the sight of two armed people, the Rat couple didn't try to fight. They did however cuss us out but at the mention of calling the cops they shut up real quick and left.

In true Rattray fashion, Denise tried to run me over. Sam was quicker about getting Bill in the cover of the trees. I might've left the silver cris-crossed on his wrists and ankles a bit longer than last time. So I was mad all over again, can you blame me? He was here on the Queen's orders and I had to save his ass again. Now I had to go and worry about the Rats coming and trying to kill me all over again.

"Are you ok?" I said needing to get the ball rolling. Bill was still lying down on his back and his fangs were extended. "Sam, do you mind helping him up?"

"Sure Sookie, you just stay right over there ok?" Sam had that no arguing face that meant he was trying to protect me from the scary vamp. Bless his heart but I could take of myself.

I went to one side of Bill and grabbed his arm ready to hoist him up but when Sam went to grab his other arm he cringed away.

"I am fine." Well bill had his pride and I guess a human and a shifter helping him twice in one was too much to handle.

"Well you don't have to be rude, we were just trying to help." I will always have a temper no matter what timeline I'm in.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Sam I gotta get back to my tables." I walked off then and waited the rest of my tables. If he wanted me to admit I was telepathic he had to work for it this time.

No way was I going to offer that up freely to anyone anymore. All the supes were secretive and I would be too. When Sam came back inside he gave me that 'you're gonna explain' look. I avoided him the rest of the night.

As I turned down the parish road that led me to my driveway my car suddenly stopped. Well the car was still running but it was doing nothing but making tread marks in the dirt road. When I gained my senses, which was about five seconds later I realized that my car was being held in place by a vampire.

This vamp was Native American and had tattoos running up and down the length of his arms. Long Shadow.

I took a deep breath and narrowed my eyes concentrating on the situation at hand. The only reason he would be out here in the middle of nowhere was to kill me. Guess he found out I ratted him out.

"Damn it Eric." I whispered. Well now would be as good a time as ever to see if the blood bond was intact.

I reached out in a way I used to when trying to feel the bond and called to Eric. If he felt my panic and terror, oh and let's not forget anger immense anger at him and he came then it would prove my point. I reached for the door handle and got out of the car.

"Hello, can I help you with something?" I know, I know blame my southern upbringing.

Long Shadow was instantly in front of me pushing me up against the car door. He barred his fangs and lunged for my neck but pulled back just as fast.

"Silver" he hissed as he brought his hands up to my head ready to rip it off instead.

"And more, Domh"

The look in his eyes at the smirk on my face was priceless. I could see all his features clearly from the sunlight coming my pendant. I grabbed his wrist and pushed him away from my car. There was no way in hell I would be able to explain all the blood on the windows to my gran.

The sunlight was enough to burn his face as he moved away from me but I had a grip and the silver in my ring kept him in place. I thought nochtahn and adhmad and my stake cover knife appeared in my free hand.

For a vampire he didn't pay enough attention or it could have been that he was to focused on the burns I gave him. Whatever the reason he lunged straight at me again trying to push me to the ground. He didn't get far as I stabbed him in the chest with all the strength I had and let go of his wrist.

I had room to move out of the way as his body combusted and blood started to pool where he was standing. I wiped the blood off the stake and returned it to my false pocket. When I looked up from the mass of black hair and grime that had been Long Shadow I saw a pair of eyes glinting from underneath the tree cover.

"Eric, how nice of you to come to my aid." If I sounded sarcastic I was.

There he was standing by the damn tree just watching me. I don't know how long he was standing there but I'm sure he saw my blade go into my skin, I didn't tell him about my alterations. He looked like he had just come down from his throne at Fangtasia. Dressed in all black he wore a pair of jeans and a shirt with his leather jacket.

"I am here now."

"Yeah Yeah, what part of him not coming to kill me didn't you understand when I told you he was stealing." He was a foot away from me as I got in his face and yelled. "Now I have to worry about Bill seeing you or let's see…oh yeah, Charles Twaining coming to get his revenge for his damn master or whatever."

"You seemed to handle yourself fine. I was going to step in, when I saw the sunlight from your pendant I decided it was in my best interest to stay away." His fangs were extended from the smell of the blood down at our feet. "I sensed you were in no danger."

"No danger! Did you not feel the panic I sent you!" I realized my mistake the moment I saw his eyes narrow."Shit, forget it. Gran is probably still waiting for me and I need to tell her about Bill."

I turned on my heel to get in my car and escape before I could do anymore damage. I didn't get far as Eric grabbed my arm and turned me back around. He kissed me again picking me up and sitting me on the trunk of the car. He pulled his face back just enough for me to see him.

"I knew you were hiding something Lover. Tell me what it is."

I got down from the trunk and got into the car. After I started the car and put it in drive I lowered down the window.

"Good Night Eric." I drove off.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed**


	7. Remember that Resolution

**Here's the next chapter. I made it longer for those who have wanted it so enjoy.**

* * *

I drove away from Eric feeling like my world was crashing down. What had I just done? Eric was smart if nothing, he would figure out what I meant soon…if he didn't know already…and use it against me. Sure I like to think that he would be different given the information I gave him about the future but I didn't tell him anything about our relationship. The fact that he loved me and I him didn't matter yet.

It was the curse all over again.

What could I say or do to him to make him not want to control me and treat me like an asset? What about to make him love me again, did I even want that?

First thing first is Bill.

As soon as I got inside I went straight to Gran's room.

"Hey Gran guess what?"

She was sitting in her bed reading one of her romances when I popped my head through the door. The room was dark save the dim lights the lamp cast over her reading spot. She set her Danielle Steele book down on the side table and looked at me with a smile on her face.

"What is it honey, you met yourself a man?" Gran always has high hopes for me.

"Yes ma'am but not like that. A vampire came into the bar tonight."

"Oh really, did he bite anyone?"

"No Gran, he ordered himself a glass of red wine."

"I thought they only drank blood?"

"Well yeah but we didn't have any true blood. I think he just wanted to sit and have company." Yeah company of your local telepath. I knew Gran was on the right track before I heard the thought cross her mind.

"How old do you think he is?" My Gran's interest was defiantly piqued. She sat up straighter and threw her loose ponytail over her shoulder, excitement written all over her face.

"Oh I don't know, I didn't get a chance to ask him that." No, I made it a point not to ask him. The only reason I was even going through with this is 'cause I saw how happy it made Gran the first time around.

"Well the next time you see him you ask and that if he was around during the war. If he was you go ahead and ask him over for dinner."

"I don't think it'll be polite eating in front of him while he just sits there and stares."

"Oh by golly you're right. Well you just tell him to come on over for a visit then."

"Well alright then, I'll see you in the morning." I walked over to her bed and bent down and kissed her cheek.

As soon as I opened my eyes Sunday morning I realized I forgot something. "Shit Maudette."

With everything that happened I forgot about her. Sure she was hardly ever on my mind but I didn't do anything to warn the poor girl. My insides twisted as I thought about the life I could've saved. What was I here for if not to save more lives. Well I couldn't sit and dwell on that, instead I could make sure I didn't forget anymore people and my first priority would be Dawn.

I was helping Gran make lunch when Jason dropped by. He came right in without knocking as always and went to sit down at the table, not before giving Gran a kiss first of course.

"What's for lunch?"

"Nothing special, just some country- fried steak, sweet potatoes and green beans."

"Well alright then, let's start eating." They sat right down and began to gossip like two school girls as they ate while I waited to put my plan into motion.

It was amazing that my brother had the company of so many females with the way he expected things to be handed to him.

"By the way, y'all remember Maudette Pickens?"

Yes I remember Maudette, unfortunately for her not in time. Now now Sookie, you promised not to blame yourself, even if it was your fault she died a second time.

"The one that worked at the Grabbit Kwik?" Gran asked keeping up the tempo of the conversation.

"That very one. Somebody went and…you alright Sook, you look a little sick?" I probably wasn't hiding my emotions to good if Jason noticed something.

"She was murdered last night wasn't she?" Always quick on my toes even if it did bring something that would upset someone.

"Yeah she was, by a vampire, hey how'd you know that Sook? I just found out this…" I looked my brother right in the eye. "aw I told ya not to do that to me. You know my thoughts are my own."

"You leave her alone and tell me how you know that it was a vampire that killed her." Thank you Gran for coming to my rescue again. My whole childhood was like this, me hearing things I shouldn't and Jason getting mad and accusing me like I did it on purpose.

"Well, she had some vamp bites on her, um, inner thighs."

"No Jason, she was strangled, don't go blaming a vampire just because she had bites."

"Sookie here met a vampire last night." Gran so graciously changed the focus.

"What, when?" Jason asked distracted already.

"He came into Merlotte's, you were there. He was the dark-haired one sitting with the Rat Cou…the Rattrays." I quickly fixed noticing the look on Gran's face.

"That was him? How'd you know it was a vamp Sook? Naw never mind don't tell me."

"Jason, Sookie's going to invite him over for me." A smile playing on her lips. The thoughts going through her mind were focused on asking him questions of the past.

"What for?"

"I'm going to ask him if he was in the war."

Gran wanted to invite him to a meeting for her club, the Descendants of the Glorious Dead. She would be the envy of all the gossips in town.

"If he did then I'm hoping he'll speak at one of my club meetings."

"Just remember it has to be at night." I reminded her.

"Oh, of course. It can be a special event, we can make a thing of it."

"Are you two serious?" Jason shut up at the sight of two women staring him down, eyes narrowed. "Well thanks for the meal, I gotta get back to work."

"Hey Jason, I hear Dawn's been asking around for you." It didn't take much to get my horn dog of a brother to take a girl on a date.

"Yeah? I haven't talked to her in a while. Maybe I'll call her." Hook line and sinker. Just like that easy peasy.

"Tonight." Good job Sookie, give yourself a pat on the back.

I spent the next few nights without incident. Bill hadn't come in but I didn't expect him till Friday. That bastard Rene did come up and warn me though.

"How ya been cher?" He came to sit at my table with Hoyt for dinner, Jason was out with Dawn…again…he's been keeping her real busy.

"Just fine, what'll be boys." I so did not want to go through this. I wanted to reach out and punch him for all the murders he was going to commit, not to mention the rape of his sister that already happened. My blood boiled just looking at this poor excuse for a man.

"Just some beers for now."

"Alright be right back." I left to go get them their drinks. When I came back they were ready to order.

"Here's your chicken baskets boys." I set their food in front of them and placed some condiments, honey mustard, on the table for them also. "How's your sister Rene?"

"She doing good over at that hospital she work for. Got herself a new boy'n all." he leaned back in his chair with his arm propped up against the back. "What'fo."

I'll tell you what, he did a good job hiding that secret of his. Not one time did I glimpse him killing Cindy, it was as if he truly believed all the things he said, leading the perfect lie.

"Oh you know how Arlene is, well you didn't hear this from me but she's got her mind on you and she just wanted to know how available your family would be for um…parties and what not." I gave him a 'don't you go back and tell her any of this' look. "Well I do have other customers."

Just as I was about to leave Rene grabbed my arm. "Ya take good care of ya self ya hear, them Rattrays got it out fo'ya."

"Only me, what about Sam?" Those cowards would only have it out for me. I wasn't looking forward to getting into it with them a fourth…second time. You know sometimes I just feel like some people are meant to die, no matter what you do to try'n save them, they end up dying anyways. The Rats were just asking for it.

"Naw, why would they?"

My temper was starting to flare and it was making its presence known. My hands were on my hips and I snapped back at him.

"He was there too, you know what it shouldn't even matter. They were out in the parking lot draining a vampire, they're lucky Sam didn't make good on his threat and call the cops."

"Everything all right here Sookie?" Sam had come up behind me when he noticed my agitated state.

"Yeah Sam, I'm gonna tend my tables."

By Friday night we had some True Blood to give to Bill. He came in and sat at my table. My scent must've told him which one it was.

"Will it be red wine or true blood tonight?"

"True blood." I had ordered some as soon as I got back, Bill shouldn't have to pay for something he wouldn't drink.

"Alright, oh and I hope you don't mind but my Gran wants to know if she could ask you some questions about the war, you were alive during the Civil War right?"

"Yes." Bill's stare was intense, like he was trying to peek into my soul.

"Um, yes to the questions or yes to the Civil War part?"

"What are you?"

"A barmaid." I said, waving my hands down my uniform and around Merlottes.

"Would it make you happy if I talked to her?"

"Uh, it would make my Gran pleased as punch."

"But it would make you happy?"

"Yes." Why did vampires always have to be difficult, especially when they wanted you? I wasn't being vain, I knew for a fact he was here to acquire me.

"Then yes to both."

I opened my mouth about to ask him to come back after we closed. The Rats were scheduled to try'n kill me tonight. I was undecided about what to do. I know I would be able to take care of myself but I didn't want to kill them. If I didn't I would have to worry about them coming after me till they got what they wanted, me dead. On the other hand if I did kill them, which would be counter-productive mind you, I would have to worry about disposing the bodies. I didn't have to think long because Bill decided for me.

"I am in your debt."

"Um ok?"

"I would like to repay you. May I call on you?"

"Sure, why don't we discuss that later."

"What time do you get off?"

"Two why?'

"I will wait for you then."

"Oh you don't have to do that."

"Ok, I will meet you after then."

Before I could say something he got up and left. What the hell was it with these vamps and getting the last word. Never mind what I wanted, no just humor the human then leave after you say what you want, not giving us time to say no. Needless to say I was in a funk the rest of the night, but I put on my crazy Sookie smile and persevered.

By two o'clock I had all my tables cleaned and ready to go for the morning shift. The sugar and salt packets were filled and the chairs were flipped up on the table for Terry to mop the floors in the morning.

After saying goodnight to Sam I headed out the back, pausing only to scan the employee lot for minds, or lack thereof. Sure enough there were two minds snarling with hate, no voids though. Was Bill really gonna be late again. Come to think of it maybe he waited on purpose so that I would need his blood. Well not tonight, or ever. I was not taking his blood.

I ruminated, word of the day, about whether or not to take out my blades. Would I really need that for the Rat Couple? I mean they were humans and I admit they kicked my ass the first time around but I had two years of fighting with supes under my belt now.

Underestimating people, big mistake.

I walked out to my car, which was parked in a groove under the canopy in the corner of the lot. I didn't have any weapons in my hands so Mack was free to hit my back with a bat, I saw at the last second that it was wood. Why would I be thinking about what kind of bat it was is beyond me but there it is?

Any who, I decided to go against the blades, they were more of a supe deterrent anyhow, you know faeries, vamps and Weres. I saw Denise step out from behind my car when I was still ten feet away. She started walking towards me holding a lighter, a cigarette hanging out her mouth. She stopped in front of me arms length away lit up and took a puff.

"You know how much money you cost me bitch?" she sneered blowing out the smoke towards my face.

"Do you know how much I don't care? Get the fuck outta here Denise before you get yourself killed." Really I didn't want to kill them and I can only guess what Bill's gonna do when he gets here.

"You threat'n me bitch?" she spat as she threw her smoke on the ground and stomped it out.

_Why would she put that out? She just lit up _and just like that I got hit in the back. It was my fault I got distracted and looked down at her foot. I felt a back breaking pain as I was hit and I fell to the ground. This was so not going the way I planned. I broke my fall with my forearms but it didn't do any good as Denise kicked me right in the face. I've been in enough fights now to know that she broke my nose and my face was covered in blood.

I watched as my blood began to pool around my face. My vision was blurry and I began to drift in and out of consciousness as I felt the Rattrays continue to attack my body with kicks. I couldn't believe that just last week I killed a vampire, why the hell was I getting my ass handed to me by humans?

I was not going to take this. I grabbed the next foot that came towards my body and used the momentum to pull that body to the ground. I heard the body fall and noticed that it was Mack's foot that I had a hold of. The way he fell put his head by my foot and I kicked with all my might, which I'll admit wasn't as strong as usual because I didn't have any vampire blood in my system.

Mack let out a wail of pain. I guess these cowards couldn't take all the beatings they gave out. Figures since they're here beating on a woman two on one. They weren't smart at all by themselves either. As soon as Denise saw my kick land on her husband's face she went and knelt down beside him, in kicking range I might add.

"You stupid bitch! Mack you alright? Get the fuck up and finish this whore!"

She didn't get to help her poor excuse for a man up because my foot connected with her nose head on. She fell back onto her ass and while she was spitting out blood I kicked Mack in the balls. He let out a yelp of pain but stayed on the ground where I wanted him. He was squirming and holding onto his package as I got up and repaid him for the kick to the head he gave me.

It was all revenge as I brought my foot crashing down on his face. He was knocked out cold. I looked at Denise who was trying to get up but kept falling on her ass. She gave up on that and started scooting backwards as I lunged myself at her.

She had pure terror in her eyes as I punched her and kept on. I don't know how long I kept at it,the last thing I remember is getting off her and trying to make it to my car. I passed out on the ground after three staggering steps and blacked out. I must've lost too much blood and my body finally gave up once I noticed the threat from those two were gone.

In my unconscious state I felt myself being picked up and carried away. I assumed into the cover of the trees when I felt a branch brush my arms.

"Where are you taking her?" a voice came out of the darkness.

"Go clean the mess up, I'll deal with the human." This voice full of command, I knew this voice, dreamed about it. Why couldn't I match a face and name?

"She is mine." Vampires, defiantly vampires, no one was as possessive.

"Is this the reason you were so adamant to get here?"

"She is mine."

"Too late for that." Mirth laced this one's voice.

"Only because you held me up."

"The mess."

"Give her to me."

A growl was the last thing I heard as I drifted back into oblivion. I woke up to a tongue licking the blood off my face.

"I don't want any blood, I'll heal the old fashioned way." I said as I felt lust and achievement.

What the hell?

My eyes snapped open to the sight of Eric smiling down at me. Why the hell was I feeling this? I thought the bond was gone when I came back. I've met with Eric twice and couldn't feel anything, why now?

"Would you mind telling me lover why we have a bond when I have fed you this one time only?" he leaned into me holding himself up with his forearms. "My blood isn't that strong, is this what you have been hiding?"

"What the fuck happened?" I groaned out. "I told you I didn't want any blood Eric."

"You tell me after the fact. You are healed now are you not?" his face was close to mine. He didn't know the meaning of the personal bubble.

"Get off me, we're not having sex."

"Is that what's on your mind lover." No but I could tell it was on his from the erection sticking my thigh.

"Take me home Now!" I needed to get the fuck out of here quick. I didn't plan on having this conversation with him for a while if not never.

"You will answer me first. Were we bonded before?"

"Yes and we had lots of sex everywhere, that and we are married by the knife. Too bad you have no memory of that. Oh wait that was the first timeline after your curse was broken, now it hasn't happened and won't." I said sarcastically.

"married… by the knife" he whispered

"Yeah and you were so cheap that we didn't have a ceremony and you didn't even propose. Why the hell didn't we have a ceremony or is that only when the royals get married!" I was letting it all out.

"We had sex everywhere" Eric leered down at me. "We can have a ceremony if you like my dear one."

Oh great just what I wanted. I give him what I was hoping to be the shock of a lifetime and all he can think about is sex.

"What are you talking about? I'm not marrying you…"I all but screamed, whispering the next part. "At least not without Appius out of the way."

* * *

**Hope yall like please let me know and review. I'm not gonna be like other people and beg for them but please please please review. It makes me so happy and I promise to reply to each one which if you've already reviewed know. So there was my pridful not begging way of asking for reviews. Like I said not begging...really please review.**


	8. Making an ASS out of U and ME

**Here's a little reminder that i don't own the characters i just manipulate them and tend to make them do naughty things. That being said here's a lemon, enjoy.**

* * *

"Eric, I told you I'm not having sex with you." I glared up at my Viking, wait my Viking?

"Yield to me lover." His stare was intense, urging me to succumb to his wishes.

"But we're outside in the woods." Is that all I was thinking about, the place?

"It wouldn't be the first time Sookie." No it wouldn't. I could feel Eric pushing at my mental shields trying to glamour me. Didn't he know I couldn't be glamoured?

"Let go of your inhibitions and make love to me. I have waited so long to have you." Apparently not.

"We've never had sex in your corvette." Ooook?

"No we haven't, would you like to?" Eric's hand was slowly traveling up my thigh.

"Yes." What the hell? Was I being glamoured?

"I want to ride your gracious plenty again, I've missed it." Guess so and were people always this cheesy when their minds were mush?

Eric smiled down at me and wrapped my legs around his waist. I in turn wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He showed his vampire speed, strength and ability by hovering up and floating us to the hood of is red car.

In a blink of my eye we had reversed our positions, his back was laid against the windshield, his legs spread out on the hood. I was straddling him leaning down inches away from his face with my hands by his head tangled in his hair.

"You aren't worried about your car?" I breathed out while his hands caressed my thighs up to my ass and back down again, repeating and coming to rest once in awhile to knead the flesh of my bottom.

"Was I worried when I leaned you against it after we left that orgy?" his eyebrow arched.

"No you weren't." I'm talking straight now, guess I'm not being glamoured anymore.

One of his hands came to cup my breast while the other went to unbutton my pants. I lowered my head to kiss him. Our tongues danced together in a rhythm only soul mates grew accustomed to. I lifted myself up so that he could snake my pants down and reached for his zipper to set him free.

He was as always commando and I groaned at the sight. I grinded my core against him no longer able to hold out. His fingers went to rub small circles on my bud over my underwear.

"Do you like what you see lover?" he asked, urging me to look into his cool blue eyes.

"Yes, I need to feel you Eric." I whispered out pulling my underwear to the side so that I could feel his cool flesh against my warm. I took his fingers and slid them into me, rocking my hips to create the much desired friction. It was his turn to moan.

"Aw Sookie." He bent his head to inhale my scent, his nose traveling up my jaw line. "so impatient my little one. I love the smell of your arousal, so sweet, so…familiar."

I was rocking against his fingers, surging myself to climb up that enticing ladder to reach my peak and have sweet relief. Not wanting him to be left out I reached back down and grabbed his hard length. It was the firm but velvet like texture I had missed since I came back.

I was used to going months without it but my need now was too much. I pumped him harder and faster. Up and down, harder and harder my hips and hand went. Right when I was about to explode I slid my thumb over the tip of his dick, earning a hiss. At that moment we both meet our delightful ends and Eric crushed his mouth to mine.

"More, I want more." I moaned out, biting my lips, my lids covering most of my lust filled eyes.

"You are insatiable." Eric laughed.

He grabbed my hips and forced me down on top of him, all the while laughing. He was pounding away at me and it was starting to hurt, still he was laughing. Why the hell was he laughing? My eyes snapped opened but I wasn't staring at Eric. No, I was staring through the windshield we had just been fucking on.

I had been dreaming this whole time. I don't even remember when I got in the car, let alone the drive. We were now pulling up my driveway. Eric, I heard was still laughing, only it wasn't maniacal like in my dream, it was a mere chuckle.

This was one thing I could live without. The dreams, those damn dreams that came with drinking a vampire's blood. But in my case it was a sexy, strong, gorgeous, hung, ass like a god vampire. See what I mean! That fucking conniving little prick, well not a little prick, but you get the point.

We were in the car, Eric in the driver's seat me on the passenger's side. I took in the surroundings and noticed that we weren't in the Merlotte's parking lot anymore. What I saw was the bush and woods surrounding my land.

We would be by my porch soon especially the way Eric drove, only he was barely moving. We were moving at a snail's pace and I began to get uncomfortable.

"I can smell your lust…mmm…something familiar." He reminded me of what he said in my dream. "What were you dreaming about love?" he winks at me and wags his eyebrows.

"You know damn well you conniving…" Eric reached over the shift stick to kiss me. He sure was getting them in wherever he could. "this is worst than last time with you tricking me to suck that damn bullet, arh!"

"Sookie, you left a lot of things out in your retelling of the future." He put the car in park.

"Yeah, well…"

"Mainly my maker." His face had turn serious. "you met Appius?"

"Met'm, hmph! Yeah I met him and I saw him die right before I left to come back."

I didn't want to go through this, I knew Eric still cared for his maker no matter what torture he put him through. I couldn't understand it. There was a long silence as he processed what I told him.

"It is troublesome for you to have met him…" he thought about how to ask his next question. "did you kill my maker?"

"Yeah, yeah, maker/child bond, nope didn't kill him but would've." I was really losing my patience with him. "thanks for taking me home Eric, g'night."

I got as far as my door when Eric took a hold of my arm, turning me around so that I was facing him.

"I was serious about the ceremony Sookie." His eyes gazed down at me, pressing me to believe him. I wanted to I really did but Eric only cared about one thing, Eric. Still I found myself leaning towards him wanting to be in love once again. Who was I kidding I still loved this man.

"Why Eric? You've only known me for a week."

"From what you've told me it would be in your best interest if we started off with you married to me. And of course," a smile playing on his lips "I wouldn't want to be cheap. Though I do see why I would do so in your timeline."

"I need to sleep." I reached behind me to the knob and twisted it.

"Dream of me often."

"Hmph"

I went inside and straight to my room. I would tell Gran all about Bill's agreement in the morning.

On my next day off Bill would be coming to have a visit with Gran and I. I had seen him the next night at Merlottes when he came into the bar to have a word with Sam, to what end I don't know. I could've just picked it from Sam's brain, as impervious as it was but I didn't want to be rude.

He sat there until I came up to the bar to get a drink order. I could feel his eyes on the back of my head the whole time.

"Good evening Bill, can I get you a true blood?" his eyes were dark and cold. He must be upset about last night. God only knows how much he hated losing to Eric.

"Yes I would, you are well tonight?" he knew I was more than well, all my injuries were healed and I'm sure he could smell Eric's blood running through my system.

"Yes'n deedy, why wouldn't I be?" I gave him a very pointed look. Move on, get over it.

"No reason, I'm sorry I didn't meet you last night…I was otherwise engaged." He knew how to save face.

"Don't even worry 'bout it, just come by tomorrow to make it up to Gran. She's excited to hear all about your long life." Two could play that game. I noticed Sam was staring at me while he was slicing the lemons and limes.

"What? She is. Pay attention before you cut your finger open." I grabbed my tray loaded with drinks and prepared to take them to my tables. "See ya later Bill."

The next morning Gran went into a cleaning frenzy and took me along with her. We scrubbed the entire house down including our bedrooms, not that he would go into either. The bathroom floor was shining, the walls were washed and the washer and dryer outback were wiped down. The old farm house we lived in was spick-and-span, no immaculate was today's word.

An hour before the sun set I went to get ready. I was all dirty and sweaty from today's cleaning so I took a shower. I contemplated on putting on a pair of jeans and a blouse just to make it clear that I wasn't interested in Bill but the thought of the scolding Gran would give me changed my mind. Instead I put on a plain blue cotton dress with yellow daises, nice enough that Gran wouldn't throw a fit but plain enough that Bill wouldn't get the wrong idea.

After I applied some light make up I went to the porch to sweep and wait for Bill to arrive. Gran and I had a late lunch/early dinner, they should come up with a word for that, you now like brunch for breakfast/lunch, so she had prepared some ice tea and cookies for when our guest arrived.

Bill showed up silently wearing the same outfit from Dillards. It was a white and green stripped polo shirt with brown khakis. He always did dress like he was a manager in retail, blue collar professional. We went through the ordeal same as last.

Gran asked questions about our relatives from when Bill was alive. After she set a date Bill stood so that he could take me for a walk. His plan to seduce and acquire me about to be set in motion.

"If you'll excuse us Adele, Sookie and I will take a walk. It's a lovely night."

The night was lovely, the sky was clear and I could see some stars. The crickets and frogs natural music played through the air. It was no wonder I started to fall in love with him. It was beautiful, taken straight out a fairytale and he fit in so well being supernatural himself.

"What are you Sookie?" again with this.

"So you killed the Rattrays huh?" I changed the subject quickly.

"They were close to dead already, why waste the blood? But you knew that, I merely covered it up." He stopped and looked at me with a no nonsense expression.

"Huh, tornado, you do that a lot?"

"Over the years, we get good at hiding our victims."

"You're stronger than I expected." Move this conversation along "Can you fly?"

"No, I can levitate."

"Can I see?"

"Right here?" he backed up and held his arms out for dramatic effect. He rose slowly, going up to five feet off the ground. When he came back down I put an astonished face on.

"Can all vampires do that?"

"Can you sing?"

"Nope, can't carry a tune." I looked up at him to see a look of pure amusement. "Point taken."

We stopped talking for awhile and continued our walk. We were by the cemetery now and I inhaled a deep breath and smiled. The silence of his mind, all vampires for that matter was blissful.

"Are you happy?"

"Yes." I was, this was a break from all the noise.

"Why?"

"Silence."

"What are you?"

I thought about it for a minute. He would need to know at some point and I was putting it off. I guess I might as well tell him. Drum roll please…."A telepath." Ladies and gentleman, crazy Sookie's secret finally revealed.

We had made it back to my front yard and I went to sit on the steps. I was after all a human and couldn't take to standing all the time, barmaid aside. Bill, being the gentleman came to sit beside me. He was close, so I guess now it was time for the romance side. I stared out into the night and was vaguely aware that he was facing toward me.

"Sookie" he said and I turned my head only to see that he was close, very close, a breath away. He was about to lean in the final gap when I felt anger through the newly formed bond. Bill must've heard a growl from that void, which I assumed was Eric, hiding in the cemetery because he backed up before I did.

"I'm sorry. It's been a long while since I courted someone." He explained his actions. "I should do it properly."

"What do you mean?"

"I would like to take you out." Oh ok?

Maybe I could use this to my advantage. I needed him to take me to Fangtasia and without my brother being held as a suspect I didn't have the excuse I once had.

"Sure, but I'm in Bon Temp a lot so could we go to Shreveport, maybe dancing?" take the bait Bill, just take it.

"Of course, I know the perfect place." Ok easy enough. Only later did I find out that Eric had summoned me. This guy was always trying to save face.

I made sure I picked up my check before I started to get ready. I couldn't even remember why I had done so after I got ready the first time. This would save me so many complications. Sam wouldn't have to do any LATE barking at the idea of people invading his territory. Word wouldn't have an easier time getting around that I was going on a date with a vampire. Gran would have a better chance at a longer life.

For my 'date' I had on a white strapless dress with an empire waist. The dress flowed out from underneath my bust to create the illusion I was constantly twirling. It had yellow roses running throughout the design. I put on a pair of white pumps and placed little yellow balls in my ears.

Bill picked me up in his black Cadillac. He said his pleasantries to Gran and we headed out to his car.

"Y'all have a good time, drive careful and Bill don't you drink too much." Gran said to us as we descended the stairs.

"No ma'am" a hint of a smile forming on his face.

The ride over was uneventful. He commented on how I looked liked 'vamp bait'. We pulled up to the shopping strip by Sam's and Toys "R" Us. The red neon sign glared down at me as I stared like a true newcomer, I had to remind myself not to automatically walk to the employee entrance.

"Fangtasia, this is a vampire bar?"

"Yes"

We moved right past the line and straight to the bouncer, who happened to be Pam. I guess all vamps and not just the owner's telepathic bonded get in without having to wait in line. She stood there checking id's in all her vampire glory. She had a black corset with a trailing black lace dress. The red liner underneath looked like satin and there was a hint of it above her bust.

Her eyes widened slightly at me and she extended her fangs to make up for her reaction. She nodded to Bill recognizing one of her own.

"Well I haven't seen you in a while." She mused on, unclear which of us she was talking to. My eyes narrowed at her.

"I'm mainstreaming." Bill said assuming she was talking to him.

"So I see. Sookie." She smiles as she gives me back my wallet. She always did like the trouble/excitement I brought along with me.

"Please have a drink, on me of course…to make up for our lack of a vampire bartender. Our last one, Long Shadow," she quirks an eyebrow "had met an untimely end recently. Bad for business you know, thank goodness we have Eric for our main attraction. Be sure to go see him, he's quite a sight." She pointed over her shoulder to the throne he was sitting on.

Well that wasn't a very subtle way to let Bill know he was being summoned. But then again subtly wasn't in Pam's repertoire.

We headed over to the bar where a human was filing in until they hired Chow. I ordered my usual gin and tonic while Bill had an O- true blood. We headed through the numerous tables to one near the dance floor, far but close enough to not take a long time to get to Eric.

He was sitting relaxed on his black chair. The look on his face was boredom. Out of the corner of my eye I could tell he was taking turns staring at us and the vermin. I never understood how the fangbangers would literally throw themselves at him. They gathered at the foot of his dais, exposing their necks and bowing, hopping to be chosen for his next meal.

I was disgusted looking at all of them flocking to him, begging. He must've felt it because at the same exact moment I fixed the features on my face he looked directly at me. With a wave of his hand he sent all the fangbangers away. Still staring I might add.

"Do not be disgruntled, this bar extravagates the folklore of vampires. It isn't like this normally."

"So then why did you bring me here?" I feigned ignorance. I was staring at Eric, I know rude.

Bill noticed and to what'd'ya know to save face, he looked back at Eric. Who in turn made a 'come hither' motion with his hand.

"Come with me…please." He added at the look on my face.

We made our way up to the dais. Eric really was easy on the eyes. Mine traveled up and down the length of his seated figure. He had dark leather pants and black boots on. He sported a blood red Fangtasia t-shirt under his leather jacket. I licked my lips unconsciously as my eyes landed on his. Breathtaking. I snapped back to reality when his eyebrow raised.

"Eric." Bill said, unaware of our exchange.

"It's been awhile." Eric was still staring at me.

"Yes, I've been…" he sure was assuming a lot lately.

"Yes I know." He interrupted him, our eye contact never ceasing "Sit."

* * *

**Read and Review please. You might've noticed some quotes from the book. Obviously I didn't write them they just happen to be some of my favorite parts of the book and I wanted to share them. Hope you enjoyed.**


	9. Mind of a Master

**alright everyone here you go. i took a stab at writing eric's pov. it was hard, just saying.

* * *

**

EPOV

Things have finally started to look interesting.

My thousand year life had just settled down with the revelations and Fangtasia's profits were at a promising rate. The money was very good and the blood bags were easily available, if not dull.

The chase of the hunt was gone with the vermin coming to me offering their necks. Where was the fun in that? Who wanted their meals to come willingly to them? The thought was revolting and yet many vampires feasted as if it was the greatest thing.

We were vampires, predators of the night. We stalked our prey, hunted and killed. The blood was insatiable to us, it is why we gave into bloodlust so often. I was starting to miss the thrill of life when a quite delectable morsel came into the bar.

She was so different than all the fangbangers drooling at my feet. To start, she wasn't dressed like the humans perception of vampire; Goth. There was nothing dark about her, in fact she glowed. She was a radiant light that shone in the dark abyss of my club.

Her hair was blonde and long in loose curls down her back. She had fair but tanned skinned with a white dress on. She looked like a virgin angle speckled with blood with the way the flowers flowed through her dress. A rare treat indeed.

I stared her down, pushing my influence, urging her to come my way. I would have her tonight and if the blood was satisfying I would keep her. A thought that surprised me. I have not claimed one in centuries. The thought of my childe's teasing was almost enough to dispel the very idea.

As soon as I inhaled her scent I knew she was neither virgin nor angel, but something supernatural. It was a surprise to me that I couldn't glamour her, even more that she knew I was trying to. She felt my influence and played along with it. She was feisty, I could tell by the way she taunted me.

When I found out about her heritage it confused me. The fact that she was of the royal bloodline proved she was more than what she put out. It certainly explained the faery magic she possessed. Her pendant was powerful. Holding the sun around her neck, she was indeed under the protection of the sky prince.

She was strong too, surviving all that she had to just come back and live through it again. It was a very opportunistic thing to do. I would have surely made the same choice. It seems now that I won't have to. She had left everything behind and come to me with her knowledge.

I am almost convinced that she was mine before. I can not explain the feeling I have around her, like a ghost of a feeling that has yet to happen. It might be the faery in her that has me so enamored but even without it I am sure I would be in the same predicament.

After our first meeting I called the Queen's lawyer. She mentioned him and he might know more of this Sookie Stackhouse if he gave her a contract.

"Ah, Mr. Northman, I was waiting for your call."

"Mr. Cataliades, I assume you know the reason." I never liked dealing with demons but they were very efficient in any task given them. A contract formed by him would be binding with no loopholes, unless purposely put there.

"Tell me, did a young blonde visit your place tonight?"

"There are many blondes that visit me nightly, but yes one in particular left a lingering scent of faery."

"Is that so?" amusement radiated through the line. "How is that working out for you?"

"I'm not sure yet. I called in regards to the contract you gave her."

"It is binding, what you signed you will be held accountable for. The Queen and I are also bound."

"Oh?"

"Yes, it seems I made it in her time, I have no recollection of it and there aren't any loopholes."

"None at all, that is very unlike a demon. Surely you would've left one for yourself."

"No and after her telling I can see why. Many things could go wrong from her coming back. We have a lot of work ahead of us Mr. Northman, I suggest you get started."

"Of course, may I ask of the Queen?" I had no intention of going to the Queen's aid but it was my duty to offer myself.

"I have it covered. The dealings for her marriage begin tomorrow evening. I'm going to make sure we get more than before."

"I will be in contact soon."

"Rest in peace." He had his own annoying sense of humor. He was also a valued asset of the kingdom of Louisiana so I would tolerate his actions.

After the bar closed I called Pam into my office. As my childe she needed to know the new status of affairs. She was my biggest asset and far more loyal than any other childe out there. I explained only the key points to her, leaving out many details. The less people that knew the better. That's not to say I didn't trust Pam but her ignorance would benefit her safety.

"Pam" it only took her a minute to get to my office but it was longer than expected. She swayed through my door with a hand on her hip, contempt in her eyes and attitude that flowed off her posture.

"Eric" she opened the door and looked back over her shoulder. "I was about to eat then change. What do you want?"

"Things are going to get interesting Pamela. I am about to provide you with endless fun." She hated it when I used her full name and it was the only way to deal with her when she was like this.

"Is that so? And here I thought my date from Estonia would be enough fun to last a week. She really is quite enticing. I thought for sure you would scoop her up, but it's too late now." She teased with a smirk.

"Do you remember the blonde in the white and red dress?"

"How could I forget?"

"She is of value to me and will assist us henceforth."

"I don't mind sharing Eric you know this but what's the point if we both have one a piece, let me be."

"I am serious, she's a telepath and has pointed out the culprit of the stolen money."

"Do tell."

"Long Shadow, but there is more."

From then on Pam has helped in making preparations for the future. I needed to have things in place for the things that would happen. One thing she loved doing was baiting the vampires we would need to take care of.

I needed to resolve this theft issue and since I couldn't shake this feeling towards a certain Stackhouse, why not combine the two problems. Pam said that I was 'killing two birds with one stone'. I told Pam to confront the Indian and to drop an address. Hopefully this would keep me out of a fine for causing Sookie problems with the information. If not I would gladly pay it just to answer some questions.

I hid in the woods waiting for Long Shadow and Sookie to make their appearance. I planned on interfering before things got out of hand, I even broke off a branch and had a stake ready. It turned out I didn't need it, my little telepath had one hidden on her the whole time. She seemed to be prepared for anything.

I wonder if she had a stake on her when she was in my office. Not that she needed it. Her pendant was strong enough. It was blinding, like looking straight into the sun after coming out of a dark hole. In my case a hole I was in for a thousand years. The light radiated from her. I knew it came from her heck but she was engulfed in it.

It was amazing, I would have my own personal sun. I knew it was much more powerful that what I saw. The Indian only had his face burned. I'm sure if she released all the light there wouldn't be anything but ashes left of him.

After a week had gone by I began to get impatient. I knew when Bill Compton would set out on his mission and I intervened. I was close to admitting that I had a bond with Sookie. At all times I felt a lurking presence, no emotions like a real bond but close. It was decided that I would make one when she asked if I had felt her panic.

I sent Pam ahead of me to meet Compton when he got back from his encounter with her. She was to stall until I got there. I didn't know that she had his blood before. It was apparent that he wanted to be late but not so much that she would be beyond help.

The scene was gruesome. She was close to death but the other two were far worse. I ordered Bill to clean up the mess while I helped Sookie. It hurt to see her like this and I wanted nothing more that to rip those bastards apart but she had already taken care of that.

I gave her my blood. A bond with her would certainly help me cope with the feelings I had for her. It gave me something to blame them on if nothing else. She seemed angry about the situation but strangely resigned to deal with it.

It was as surprising to hear that we were married. It was the best thing to do if I wanted to keep her with me… and safe, yes it was the best way to keep her safe. I was very smart indeed to have made her mine.

It did bother me that she met Appius. My maker was ruthless and the worst years of my life were spent in his care. However, he was still my maker and I owed him for my position today. If not for him I wouldn't be here a thousand years later and the things that he put me through made me ruthless and cunning. I easily obtained whatever I wanted.

I was sorrowful when she told me of his death. She wouldn't give me any details. I believe she knew that I would try to prevent it, she is right. As much as I want his existence to end, the bond between maker and childe is too strong to want the other to die.

As I waited for her 'first appearance' to my club I began to get impatient. I needed her here with me, the feeling was indescribable. I wasn't used to this and I needed to know the full extent of the relationship Sookie and I shared.

Not able to stand it anymore, I went to see her. This human had me flying to the middle of nowhere just to see her. A bond is only made after three exchanges. She has only had my blood once and I have yet to drink from her, why am I being affected like this? I would have my answers tonight.

When I landed in the woods near her house I noticed she was not alone. She was in the company of Bill Compton. I watched behind the oak as he tried to seduce what was mine. He was a very stupid man to cross me but loyal to no end. I understand he was on a mission to acquire the Stackhouse girl for the Queen. To cross me was a dangerous thing to do indeed.

I let them progress to the stairs on her porch. Her body language was clear that she wanted nothing to do with him. He had to trick her to get a kiss. I growled not letting them touch. He would be punished for this offense.

"Bid her goodnight."

I waited until she progressed to the door. She turned to look straight at me. With my blood, her senses were enhanced but she shouldn't be able to see me at all or to hear my growl. Was she able to determine when someone or thing was around her? She could possibly have some sort of inner radar.

She did have a sense that no one else had. She could very well be hyper alert of things. It would be sensible to be on guard given what she told me.

She smirked and mouthed 'Good night Eric' before going in the house. I smile at the thought of her. She liked games it seemed or at least taunting me. That was fine with me, I would have her soon, I always won.

I stepped from behind my hiding place as Bill walked up.

"Eric" he said with a nod. He was clearly upset about me being here.

"Bill, I have matters to discuss with you."

"Why else would you be here? Why didn't you just wait for me at my house?"

"Am I to assume that you are the new Sheriff of Area five?" I calmly stated to him. There might have been a thin layer of menace in my words but I was the sheriff and I was not to be questioned.

"No, please would you accompany me to my place."

"Speaking of your house, I didn't know you lived this close to Sookie Stackhouse?"

"What do you know of her, you are not the kind to take to one?"

"My kind?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "I merely looked her up after that incident."

We were in his house now and I went straight to his kitchen and warmed myself a blood.

"Please help yourself." He said to me with distaste.

"Thank you I will." It was too easy to get under his skin.

"Why is it that you have come?"

"You haven't checked in with me. It's protocol for you to do so when moving into my territory."

"I have yet to be here two weeks, I still have time to do so. Was this what you sent Pam for the other night?"

"Sure, but we didn't get to discuss that did we?"

"No, you sent me to clean up a mess for a human."

"A human that you went to visit tonight."

"I was repaying my debt to her."

"Is that so? And here I thought she would be in debt to you for cleaning up."

"She does not know of that, you took her while she was still unconscious."

"I did."

"She looks surprisingly healthy for someone that was so badly injured."

"Amazing isn't it. Bring her with you to Fangtasia, this week. I would like to know more of this Stackhouse girl." I walked out before he could ask any more questions he had no right to.

I had Pam posted at the door for the next couple of days it took Bill to bring Sookie in. She wasn't happy about it but the chance to tease him was enough to quell her vexation.

I knew the moment she approached the door. I wouldn't have even needed to listen to Pam tease the hell out of Bill. He was a fool to think that she would hold this long a conversation with him. She was clearly talking to Sookie and enjoying the reactions she was getting from that pompous ass.

"…our last one, Long Shadow, had met an untimely end recently. Bad for business you know…"

"Pamela" I whispered knowing she needed to reel it in.

"…thank goodness we have Eric for our main attraction…"

Main attraction was right. Most of the people in here came for the sole purpose of groveling at my feet. They were the regulars, the others were tourists who went back to where ever it is they came from and spread word.

I paid enough attention to them to keep them interested but my focus always came back to Sookie. She looked delectable in her cocktail dress. It was made for her, the dress screamed Sookie with its yellow flowers. Simplicity at its best but beautiful, like doing nothing but walking through a garden.

Compton knew that I had summoned him but he was taking his time coming to me. It wasn't quite insubordination but close to it. He wanted to seem in control of things but that wasn't the case. When he turned around to look at what caught Sookie's attention I made a motion that left little to be misunderstood. It was straight forward 'come here'.

I enjoyed the looks my little blonde was giving me unaware while she walked up. She wanted me but didn't like showing it. Her looks of disgust at the fangbangers said as much.

I addressed Bill while I looked over Sookie. Tonight I would have her, blood and flesh. There was nothing more that I wanted. I snapped back to the here and now as Bill was about to explain to me what I already knew.

"Yes, I know. Sit" he was interrupting my time with her.

* * *

**how did you like it? do you want any more from him or do you just want sookie's pov? channelling him wasn't easy but i did manage for the next chapter. please review.**


	10. Better than Before

**here's another eric pov enjoy

* * *

**

EPOV

"Eric, this is Sookie Stackhouse." All for the formalities, we often reverted to our own time periods.

"Are you quite attached to her?"

"No he isn't." Sookie was looking like she already had this conversation, she probably did. She looked throughout the club apparently bored.

"Is my club appealing to you?"

"It serves its purpose." She had a look of contemp.

"It does."

"Sookie," Bill said at the lack of interest in her voice.

"Boring! These people are all boring." Was she manipulating this conversation? She was pleasingly cunning.

"Are they Sookie? What are they thinking?" would he really sell her out so fast?

"Yes tell us."

She rolled her eyes and pursed her lips, at the way Bill was reacting to her pronouncing herself as free game or my egging on, I didn't know. She pointed out random people while she stated what they were thinking.

"Sex, sex, sex."

"What are you thinking about?" I leered

"Not sex." She said flatly with a pointed look at me.

"Are you sure?" I smirked, remembering the look on her face as she walked up to me.

"Yes" a blush crept its way up her cheeks. "That one there is a cop in disguise. There's going to be a raid."

"And you would know this because…?"

"Ms. Stackhouse here is a telepath." Bill answered for her quietly.

"Interesting, I had a psychic once. It was amazing."

"Did the psychic think so?" she asked with a hint of a smile, conflicting with the tartness of her voice. Was she jealous of another talented human? That gave me something to ponder about.

Bill inhaled at her rudeness and I laughed. I loved the way she was so fresh.

"For a while." I answered truthfully. She enjoyed my attentions until I saw no further use and drained her.

As she said before, that tourist she pointed to was indeed an undercover cop. I could hear the sirens in the distant and so could every other vampire. Problem was they didn't know the destination would be Fangtasia.

I signaled to Pam to leave the bar and rose, taking Sookie with me. We headed out the back with Bill in tow. On her way out, Pam hit a switch that let out blinking lights that only vampires and other supes would see. The interval between the blinking is too fast for human eyes to catch. They were like a dog whistle, the light was simply on a frequency mortal eyes couldn't detect.

As the sirens became loud enough for the humans to hear, all the vampires that owed me fealty were heading out the door.

I guided Sookie into my corvette and sat her atop of Pam. It only had two seats, where else was I to put her? I very well couldn't have her go home with Compton. I sat down behind the wheel and peeled out of the parking lot, faster and quieter than any other. In the rearview I noted the vamp van with its silver cage. The vampire police that armed it were rogues. No self respecting vampire would work against our own unless for their own agenda.

I could tell Sookie was uncomfortable but she tried to seem at ease.

"As much as I love a beautiful lady sitting on top of me, why is the bar being raided?" Pam asked with her arms wrapped around Sookie. The seatbelt couldn't fit around both of them and the top was down.

"You had a vampire feeding in the bathroom." Sookie practically yelled out against the wind.

"Urg, really. I don't understand it."

"What don't you understand?" Sookie asked.

"Having your food walk up to you and offering themselves is like a cow putting there, what do you call those things where the milk comes out?"

"Utters" Sookie supplied.

"Yes, like their utters wagging in your face saying drink, drink."

"I could see how that would be disgusting"

"Exactly"

"But we don't drink straight off the utters, we drink out a cup or carton, do you like drinking blood out the bottle or neck?"

"Well stated. Eric, where did you find this one? I like her."

"Well now that you like her I can finally meet the sun." I glanced at her.

"Pish Posh, who would provide me with all the entertainment?"

"Excuse me but could we park somewhere?"

I turned into a different lot. It was dark and secluded, the back of the strip was right next to the woods.

"What did you have in mind?" I flashed her a fangy smile, she looked at Pam.

"Really, at a time like this?"

"It is perfects."

"Oh perfect indeed, secluded, dark, what else could a girl want?" Pam interjected.

"Privacy" I flatly stated, leaving no misunderstanding.

"You always did have sharing problems." My childe called back to me as she quickly switched places with Sookie and jumped out the car. "I guess I'll make my leave. Have fun."

I grabbed Sookie and sat her on top of me. I found her mouth and forced my tongue past her teeth. Our kiss was heavy and she grounded into me. I backed away to extend my fangs, as much as I wanted her blood I didn't want to hurt her.

"I haven't tasted faery blood in a long time."

"Well you're gonna have'ta wait so'more lover boy." She huffed out in one short breath.

"You are my bonded, it is only right." I paused. "There is nothing boyish about me."

"No there isn't…Eric, that was before, not now."

I didn't give her time to react as I pushed her underwear aside and slid my fingers into her. She let out a squeal and threw her head back. If she didn't want me to have her blood she was doing a bad way of showing it. She came back ready to kiss me again when two blinding headlights pulled up parallel to us.

Pam came up to my side and looked down at us.

"Sorry, I tried to stop him."

"Who?" I was angry. I put Sookie back into her seat and she began righting herself.

"Bill Compton."

I jumped out of the car and went to stand next to Pam. I barred my fangs and grabbed her arm, pulling her close. I haven't had a good fight in decades and I relished in the chance. It only conflicted with the other plans I had for the remaining hours of darkness.

"When have you ever failed at something?" I hissed at my childe.

"You promised me fun." She said with a shrug of her shoulders. "What was I to do, let myself get run over?"

"Go guard Sookie."

"I'm not a dog Eric. Is she this important…?"

"Now Pam, or would you like a different punishment?"

"Fine, go have all the fun as always. Stingy."

She was annoyed and it ran off her in waves. She went to lean against the car door and crossed her arms. She didn't even look back at my passenger. I turned around to look at Bill who was approaching me.

"You have no right. I brought her out and you steal her into the night like a thief. This is the second time."

"You make me sound like a story book vampire Bill, how flattering."

"It is no compliment Eric. I won't stand for this anymore. Give her back." He advanced, a mere foot from me. He looked up and glared, baring his fangs.

"Are you asking for a fight? Please proceed." I towered over him.

"If you do not hand her over I will go to her."

"You test my patient." I took a step towards him closing the gap.

"I will be the inquisitor, Sheriff and you won't steal her so easily." He retracted his fangs and took step back. His voice was once again calm but cold as ice.

"Go to her then with your tail between your legs. She has my blood, you have no case." I smiled down at him. He turned to walk back into his car.

"Good doggie." Pam called out as the door closed.

"Must you always taunt?" I turned to face her.

"Um, let me check…oh why yes I do, just like I need to drink blood." She turned to look back at Sookie who was sitting with her arms crossed, pouting like a little child. "Speaking of blood."

"Go feed Pam."

"Well alright, you have a good night." Sookie turned to face Pam as she straighted herself, ready to stalk off.

"Good night Pam, it's been a pleasure as always." After that little show of hospitality she narrowed her eyes at me.

I jumped into the car and leaned over to her. My arm extended to rest on the leather interior underneath the window as I drew in close to her. I grabbed her neck with my thumb caressing the skin right below her ear. I closed the gap to press my nose against her jugular and inhaled the scent of her life. It was the best thing this world could offer me and mixed with the lust that permeated the air at this moment it was heavenly.

The scent left a lingering taste on my tongue and I ached to taste it firsthand. My dick twitched just thinking about her juices flowing through my mouth and down my throat. I would drink a cocktail from between her legs tonight. A perfect mixture of blood and pussy juice.

I groaned at the picture in my head of the things I would do to her and have her gasp only fueled my thoughts, driving my desires to hear her scream out in pleasure further. I went to look at her face. I was far past what they called the personal bubble but she didn't move an inch. I could hear the pulse of her lips down below thump as her panties moistened at my movements, yet she sat still with her eyes narrowed and her lips pressed into a thin line.

"Don't even think about it." She firmly said with her arms still crossed over her chest. Her voice didn't waiver an inch and had I not my senses I would have believed her.

"Think about what Sookie?" I breathed into her face, tilting my head to the side. This time I noticed that she pulled her arms in closer and pressed her fingers firmly against her skin.

As she tried to resist temptation by hugging herself, her breasts were plumping up. I licked my lips as I gazed at the plentiful mound. She pressed her thighs together and I knew that her will power was fading. It would only take a little more to make her succumb to me.

I ran over my mental list of small things to do to women to make them tremble and beg for me to touch them, to have them crave me. Then I thought that Sookie here wasn't like most of the women I've had in between my sheets. She was passive aggressive, giving off the air that she didn't want to be taken but needing a man to take charge. It was a trait that was probably engraved in her since childhood.

Her southern ways wanted a man to be in control. She wanted someone that would take care of her and make the tough decisions. But I could tell this grinded her the wrong way. She hated not feeling in charge. It went against her inner nature to have someone control her life, to tell her what to do. The two sides of her were at a constant war and add that to the era in which she was raised, she didn't want to outwardly crave sex.

Thus, she was fighting against herself. Her body was giving her signs of what it wanted, what it needed and her mind, at least the part directly at the surface, was telling her not to.

"You know what, we shouldn't." she whispered out, barely believing what she was saying.

"Of course, you are right." I pulled away and forced myself to not smile. Letting her be in charge wasn't an issue for me, not getting what I wanted was. I would play along with ideals as long as the end resulted with me between her legs. I was a patient man, living a millennia tended to have that effect. I put the top on my corvette when I noticed a chill run down her sun kissed skin.

Her look of shock was all I needed to know I was on the right path. She wanted me.

"You look surprised." I leaned back away from her, resting my head against the glass of the door.

"It was unexpected, that's all." She smoothed out her dress.

"I am not without self control."

"I know, it's just… I don't know Eric. I've been down this path already." She looked out the window, not able to face me.

"Did you enjoy our time together before?" I had no idea what that pertained to but she did.

"Yes…sometimes. The sex was good Eric, when you would come around. I want more than what it was before."

"To want things to be different is logical with coming back."

"Yeah I know."

"Do want me now Sookie?" there was no sexual innuendo in my tone. I was asking straight out.

"To be honest I always want you." She turned to look at me.

"Do you Sookie, do you really? I would never force you."

"I do"

"Then what else do you want?...I would gladly give it to lay with you tonight." Strangely it was the truth.

"Just you, a life together. I want to be happy."

"That won't be hard."

"Maybe"

"Do you want to try?"

"Which part, the sex or relationship?" she smiled then looked away.

"The sex first, then the other." What else would it be?

"Well then let's get to it, dawn will be here before you know it." This was easier than I expected but she did know the limitations of my race.

That was all I needed to hear to pull her dress down. My mouth found her breast and I sucked lightly. She pushed my head closer to her and my fangs grazed her nipple. She let out an enticing moan and gripped my hair tightly. It seems she liked the pain or at least the prospect of it. My hand made its way up to her other mound and kneaded it. I squeezed and pulled up towards her peak letting my fingers grab and twist it. I applied a little pressure and received the reaction I wanted.

She reached out and tried to find her way down to my zipper. If she wanted me then I wouldn't deny her. I set myself free and she opened up her legs. She couldn't decide what she wanted to do more, touch me or herself. She showed her greedy side and chose both. Her left hand found me and her right went in between her thighs.

As much as I enjoyed her hand and watching her please herself I wanted to do it. My dick needed something tighter and wet. I needed to be inside her and I needed it now. There would be other times to take it further but as she mentioned we didn't have all night.

I picked her up and placed her on the trunk of my car. She laid back exposing herself to me. I pushed her dress up and let my hand travel up her inner thigh. She was moist and the juice traveled through her lace thong and spilled onto my red paint job.

I brushed my pointer and middle finger down the slit of her sex and back up collecting the fluid. I made eye contact as I took my fingers in my mouth and licked. She was delightful and I wanted nothing more than to put my head down and lap up all she had to offer.

"Later" I promised her and she nodded.

I slid her body down and entered her. I paused to let her adjust to my size. Her walls clamped around me at the intrusion but soon after began a rhythmic pulse. She was trying to milk me for all I was worth. She was going to please herself whether I moved or not. I wouldn't let her have all the fun.

Gripping her hips I began to pound into her. The feeling was amazing, the way her walls wrapped around me and held me close never wanting to let go drove me wild. I began thrusting at a speed she wouldn't be able to follow. I was lost in her and it was the best thing to happen to me in all my existence.

"Oh God Eric, I'm so close."

The thought of her orgasm drenching my dick drove me close to the edge and I wanted her to finish before me. I wouldn't be able to call myself a man without doing so first. My thumb found her clit and rubbed at a pace a vibrator could never match. When I felt her about to clamp down I withdrew and sank my fangs into her leg.

As I drew blood she came and not wanting it to waste I closed the wound and drank what she had. When she was clean I went to her throbbing bead. I sucked and flicked my tongue against it. I pushed my fingers past her lips and drove it in and out. My other hand went to my near exploding hard on and pumped. I continued my ministrations until I felt she was almost ready to come again.

When the time came I turned her around so that her stomach was flush with the car. I entered her and began moving hard. I wanted to come while I was sheathed in her and for her to engulf me in her waves of pleasure. My hand found the back of her neck to stop her from squirming, my other at her hip to stop her from moving up on the lid.

"Come for me." I whispered into her ear.

It was enough for her and she exploded around me. I sank my fangs into the tender skin of her neck and drank greedily. I could taste a hint of faery and I met my end. I licked the spot to close the wound and with a few more thrusts I withdrew.

I put her clothes back to rights and put my now spent member in my pants. I did however slide her thong down her legs and put them in my pocket.

"I want you to be the first thing I smell when I wake."

"OK" she slid off the car and pulled her hair into a ponytail. "That was more amazing than I remember. Will you have time to drive me home and make it back? I don't have the hidey-hole in my house yet."

"We will if we fly and I'm going to send a crew out there soon and build me a place to stay."

At the look on her face I surprised her once again. "You said you wanted to work on our relationship did you not? "

"Well yeah."

"Then I must have a place to stay if we spend too much…time and forget the hour." I picked her up and held her close. "I hear wedding ceremonies take a lot of time to plan"

I took off into the black sky before she could protest.

* * *

**as always enjoy and review. by the way did you guys read her new short story? i did and i loved it. also maryjanice davidson put out another book _Jennifer Scales: Rise of the Poison Moon_ go read it. it was great. the end of august is going to be very busy for me. my daughter is turning two...she's been terrible since she was one...my mother-in-law is having a c-section on the same week so busy busy busy and always i love to read the fics on here and the new books that are being released. so if i don't update regularly i apologize in advance. **

**SORRY**

**SORRY**

**SORRY**

**but i will try my hardest to get them out promise. **

**don't forget to review**


	11. Note to Self

**I want to apologize for the wait but like i said my mother-in-law was giving birth at the end of last month. She had a lil baby girl and all mothers need help at that stage trust me its no fun going without sleep alone. I did get in a few chapters written so the updates won't be to long in between. Thank you all for reading and enjoying this story and i hope i don't disappoint._

* * *

_**

**_Previously on Dead Once Again_**

"_Then I must have a place to stay if we spend too much…time and forget the hour." I picked her up and held her close. "I hear wedding ceremonies take a lot of time to plan"_

_I took off into the black sky before she could protest._

**EPOV**

To say I swept Sookie off her feet would be correct. I didn't give her time to argue against what I had proposed. We flew through the night faster than my corvette could ever take us. At first she was frightened, the exhilaration of the wind wiping at her skin startling her senses. Once I covered her face with my jacket she was at ease. She seemed comforted by the close contact she had with my chest.

Flying toward her house with her cradled in my arms was also a comfort to me. I felt more myself holding her than I ever felt before. I never would've imagined feeling so at ease, in my new life, let alone with a human.

I knew in this instant that I would gladly meet my final death to protect this lovely creature before me. A week before and this thought would've caused me to rid myself of this problem. Now as I flew through the dark night I relished in the thought of doing something so chivalrous. To give my life while protecting what was mine, going into battle for a fair maiden, this was a true Vikings' dream. If I were still human I would be sure that I would have gone straight to Valhalla.

I looked down at Sookie's faintly glowing skin, evidence of my blood flowing through her veins. Here I was, able to drink until my belly was full and able to have all the women I needed to quench my appetite. If I wasn't certain I was still on Earth I would mistaken it for Valhalla itself. It didn't matter that my food and drink were one and the same blood or that I was dead for the day.

Ha! I was well rested. What man wouldn't need that after all the vigorous activities one such as I endured at night? I was fully energized to perform the moment I raised. I may not have died a glorious death during battle but I might as well be in heaven.

Halfway to her house my warm faery began to stir.

"It's pitch black out here Eric, how do you know where you're going?" We were well past the lights Shreveport had to offer.

"I always seem to forget how young people are today." I chuckled, I had been so wrapped up in my thoughts I had forgotten everything else. "The stars give off more than enough light for me to navigate."

She didn't need to know that I could fly to wherever she was with my eyes closed or the fact that I had memorized the path to her house.

"Don't think I forgot about what you said," she looked up at me through her lashes. "We need to talk about this marriage thing. You just can't order me around…"

I pushed her head into my chest and cut her off. "Stop moving or I'll drop you. Why can't you just enjoy the moment?"

"What moment…" her voice was muffled by my shirt and she banged her tiny hands against me. "Will you let go. Put me down right now!"

"This is why men leave after sex you know."

My gaze was serious but my tone was playful. "Are you sure you want to be let down? There's nothing but swamp for another five miles."

"I can't stand you, just take me home so can yell at you properly."

"Tell me Sookie, you're a southerner born and raised, have you ever heard the expression you catch more bees with honey than vinegar?" I was baiting her now; I knew being the perfect southern belle would soften her animosity. "You should really try to be nicer when you're life's in the hands of others."

"I can take care of myself."

I switched her position so that she was straddling me while I flew upright.

"I realize from what you told me."

"What are you getting at?"

"I'm merely trying to help you stay alive. Speaking of which, is the perfect reason why we should get married now. Bill is trying to rise up in the hierarchy and he will fight to make you his."

I landed on her back porch and set her down. While she adjusted herself I continued to persuade her.

"As of today we don't have a blood bond. Establishing that and the binding contract of our marriage will prevent him or anyone else for that matter from taking you."

"I'm not a possession you vampires can just trade back and forth. Why must I always say this?"

"Because you are the only one that views it this way. In our world you are a possession, a valuable one at that."

"Eric I don't know about all this. The supernatural ceremonies I've been to always involve things I rather not deal with."

"I admit our kind is tied up in tradition and what seems mundane to you is a vital part of it. Please understand that we feel the same way about human ceremonies. You partake in things that have no relevance at all."

I watched as she crossed her arms and huffed. She had a good piece of land with wooded areas. This place wasn't secure in the least. I was going to need to change a lot. Many improvements needed to be made if I was going to rest here for my days.

"Sookie one other thing."

She was leaning against her washing machine fighting to stay awake. My little human has yet to take up vampire hours. Tonight was a toll on her body and I only added to it. In her haze she would easily agree to what I had planned. Of course I didn't plan on telling her the extent of it.

"Hmm." Her eyelids were hooded now.

"Have you told your grandmother about me?"

"No, why?"

"I need to make a place for me to sleep, I don't think she would be at ease with an unknown vampire tearing at her house."

"I didn't even think of that. How long do you think it will take? I could get her out of the house for a night."

"I have a solution, why don't you go on vacation with her and Jason."

"Vacation?"

"The construction will take longer than a nights worth and I would like it if nobody knew where the entrance is."

"Whoa Eric, hold on a minute, you aren't going to turn my Gran's house upside down are you?"

"Nothing major, but I will add some new security measures to the property."

"Yea I guess that makes sense, just make sure it isn't obvious or Gran will have a fit…and no motion sensor lights."

At my raised eyebrows she shrugged her shoulders. "Too many critters running around at night."

The following weekend I sent the Stackhouse family down to Florida. In the week they were gone I had a contracting firm that specialized in vampire accommodations build me a daytime suite.

It wasn't directly under the house but off to the side. In fact most of the property had tunnels running underneath it now. There were various exits if I needed to get in unseen or escape. My resting place was hidden within it. One of the tunnels had a false wall so that I could enter it.

The tunnels were reinforced with metal, there was nothing dirty about it. In fact, it had a corporate hallway feel to it. Lights weren't a necessity for me but I had installed some for Sookie's sake. There were cameras hidden throughout them also.

I had a bathroom and closet installed joining my resting place. This was very much my own house underneath hers. I had an office connected to it that held all the feeds from the security cams.

Located throughout the tunnels were various rooms, some for other vampires and supes. My childe would have a place to stay if she was ever on guard duty. There were also storage rooms, stocked with true blood and real blood.

To complete everything, there was a holding room, weapons and different exits for me to use. I wouldn't tell Sookie about any of the extra rooms. She only needed to be aware of my personal suite and the direction for the escape route.

For the sake of my car I put down new gravel in her driveway. I wanted to fix the house up completely but thought better of it. It wouldn't do to have bad relations with Sookie's grandmother. Though I did feet entitled to do so with her becoming my wife. If she ever found out the renovations I have already made I would have a fight bigger than I wanted.

There was that ever present pull to my telepath. I was craving her presence and oddly wanting to do anything to make her happy. For so long my happiness came from the bloodshed and pain of others. Now it came through the weak bond I had to her. She would pass joy, unknowingly it seemed, to me and I was elated.

It became my drug of choice to have feelings come from nowhere. The promise of a stronger bond and with it a stronger dose of feelings was exciting to me. I didn't want her to have any grief in life and that is what brought me to Rene Lenier.

At first thought I wanted to rip his head off for causing any kind of danger to my beloved. The second thought was the hefty fine I had to pay for the incident with Long Shadow. For putting Sookie at risk I lost out on a hundred gran.

I don't believe at all that she came up with that amount. She didn't have a sense of business money. What the appropriate amount for business injuries or services was over the amount she would normally guess.

It was for this reason that I instead glamoured him while she was away. He was to turn himself in for the murders of all the women he committed. I felt torn to do something halfway. It wasn't in me to let someone that offended what was mine walk away alive. However I also felt like Sookie would be proud of me for not killing a human.

This bothered me a little. I would have to talk to her about her views of the deaths of enemies as a whole. Was it really ok to kill so many vampires and not humans? Were they not just as evil if they were putting her life in danger? I never minded either way.

Within vampire society, killing our own kind was a punishable offense and was the only deterrent for not wiping each other out. Maybe this was the equivalent to the humans' law. Although we weren't imprisoned only fined.

There wasn't much that could hold us anyways and nothing without causing damage. The human murderers were only held against their will but no harm was done to them. In fact, they had it pretty easy, they had no bills and didn't need to worry about a place to stay or where their next meal was going to come from.

The night before the Stackhouses' return I called Sookie to make sure the arrangements were set.

"Have you been enjoying your trip?" I had sent her down to South Beach in Miami. I knew how much she would enjoy tanning.

"Oh God yes! The beaches are so nice and beautiful and I have a great tan." I was practically high all through her absence. The immense joy she experienced was radiating was overwhelming.

"I truly am glad to hear that, on your return you will find that not much has changed." As far as I was concerned, she would only find out about my "hidey hole" and our tunnel and of course the security poles.

"Good, Gran would have a heart attack if she found too many changes to her house."

"Yes I assumed. When did you plan on her meeting me?" things would certainly run smoother if she knew I was in the picture."

**SPOV**

What the hell was Eric thinking springing this on me? How could he force me to introduce Gran to him?

"I don't know? I guess so with everything that's gonna happen."

"It will Sookie, why don't you tell her about your employment then set a dinner time for the following day you return?"

He was really putting me in between a rock and a hard place. What else could I do? I sighed and agreed. All I wanted was to get back to relaxing here in Miami.

Gran, Jason and I were currently getting ready for dinner. We had taken a nap earlier form all our activities in the sun. It was wonderful here. South Beach was beautiful. The white san blended perfectly with the clear blue water. I had the most amazing tan from all the sunbathing I did.

My whole week was spent here lounging on the sand. Jason of course spent his time picking up every girl he walked by. He could have been in heaven the way his grin never left his face.

Gran would come out for an hour or two then spend the rest of her time inside with a book.

After a nap and dinner we would go sightseeing. The city lights were out of this world. It was as if once the sun set the city buildings opened up their neon eyes. Miami night life had a different vibe then the daytime. Everyone's energy rose and people were out having a great time. It didn't matter where we went or what we did, everyone was so full of life.

After I got off the phone with Eric I went into our common room. Gran was sitting on the couch waiting for me and Jason.

"How'd your talk with Prince Charming go?"

That old woman was as sharp as ever. She caught me right off guard and I froze on the spot.

"What are you talking about?" I attempted to regain my composure. I sat down across from her and swept the wrinkles out of my dress.

"The man that paid for our vacation. I was wondering when I would get to meet him." She gave me a very pointed look, telling me I better not lie to her.

"He didn't pay for this." He didn't, that was one thing I refused to let him do. I had money from the fine he had to pay. It was my family on vacation so I would use my own money.

"So there is a man you keeping from me." In an afterthought she added. "I didn't know Merlottes was paying their waitresses so much these days."

"Oh Gods no Gran. I have a side job, you know using my special talent." I cast my eyes down. "I know I should've told you sooner but things were just starting off and it was a little hectic."

"Who exactly do you work for and what do you do?"

"Mainly myself and I just listen in on business dealings to see if there's any fraud going on." It was close enough to the truth without revealing the whole supernatural world.

"So you're like an investigator?"

"I never thought of it like that but I guess so." Huh I think I can print out my own business cards now. "Sookie P.I."

"Don't you think I forgot about your boyfriend."

"His name is Eric and he's a vampire." Gran, bless her soul wasn't at all worried about that, she practically through me at Bill. "He actually set up a time for all of us to sit down for diner."

"We all ready to go?" Jason walked into the room all in a rush.

"You're the one that's been keeping us waiting."

"So where we going?" Just in Jason style he shrugged it off and kept on in his own world.

On the ride home I told Gran about one of the improvements to the house. "It ain't that bad just a little surprise is all." I waited to see the look on her face when she saw the new gravel.

"It's wonderful Sookie, thanks."

"Don't worry about it, I didn't want to do anymore than that because it's your house." It was the only thing that I couldn't keep Eric from doing. "With my new job you can fix up the house in any way you choose. We can start whenever you want."

"Oh my, this is a surprise. Are you sure you want to spend your paycheck on repairs?"

"Yes, a house is an investment."

We spent the rest of the day unpacking and looking through catalogs for decorating ideals.

The following night we prepared to have Eric over. The evening itself went a lot smoother than I ever thought. Eric was a gentleman to Gran and they got along grandly.

"It is such a pleasure to meet you Mr. Northman." Gran lead with the pleasantries.

"Please call me Eric."

"Sookie here tells me you help with her work."

"Yes you could say I am her manager."

"Oh so then who exactly works for who?" she said with a twinkle in her eye.

"I don't see what that has to do with anything Gran."

"Adele here wants to know who would get in trouble in case of sexual harassment." Eric tilted his head slightly towards me and glanced out the corner of his eye.

"Gran that would never happen." I couldn't believe she was hinting at that.

"So then you aren't having sex?"

"Gran!" I could feel all the blood rush to my cheeks and Eric lost all control and laughed hysterically. "I don't think that's appropriate for this conversation."

"That didn't answer my question. How long have you two been together anyways? Sookie here hasn't been upfront with me."

"Not long but you don't have to worry about our relationship. I am very invested in you grandchild Adele."

"Well that's nice, so tell me Eric what does your job entail?"

After dinner Gran excused herself to the kitchen to clean and give Eric and I some privacy. We sat staring at each other. I was impressed but I knew the feeling would be replaced after he showed me just how much he had changed to my properly while I was gone.

As soon as Gran went to her room for the night I stood.

"Well let's get this over with."

"Why are you in such a rush?"

"I don't stay up all night like some people and I'm working the morning shift at Merlottes."

"Why are you still working there?"

"Because I want to, now let's go."

As we walked around my property he showed me all the security features he added. At the four corners, poles would shoot up from the ground at a push of a button. These poles beamed out ultra violet rays. So in the event of the takeover when my yard would be full of vampires I could illuminate my yard and fry some vampires at the same time.

Eric explained to me that his suite was under the house, in fact it was more in the backyard than anything. He explained that there was indeed an entrance connected to the house but it wouldn't seem proper going in and out as he pleased with Gran being here, so there was an alternate exit in the woods.

He wouldn't tell me where but said that a tunnel ran through my property to it and away for an escape route. That one actually ran all the way to the other side of my woods close to the road with a parked car waiting to be used.

Eric could really be thoughtful. He told me that it was stocked with extra gas in the trunk along with some extra clothes.

He wanted to put weapons but decided not to because I could take care of myself in that department.

On our way back to my porch he got a phone call. He immediately stopped when he took out his cell and glanced at the caller id. His posture went rigid but motioned for me to continue and sit.

"Good evening your majesty." He was about to turn around to get what resembled privacy but decided against it. "Yes of course."

Well to say I was surprised that she was calling would be an overstatement. I actually thought it was taking a bit longer for her to get in contact with Eric, it's been a week since the Bill incident.

"I can assure you she will be ecstatic."

"Are you speaking for me again? Too many times this has happened. What was with vampires and making decisions for other people?

"We can leave tomorrow night. How long should I tell her to pack?" this time he pointedly put up a finger so that I would wait before I opened my mouth.

"It will be a pleasure, good night."

"What the hell was that?" This was really tiresome and I no longer had the energy to fight against t. I conceded and buried my head in my arms. Things would never change.

"We have been called down to the Queen's."

"I got that much, we just got back, what am I going to tell Gran?"

"Tell her she is going to be reunited with Hadley and to pack for at least another week."

* * *

**Did you like that chapter let me know REVIEW I love to read your input.  
I am open to ideas about where you want this story to go.  
What would you change if you went back?  
Who would keep alive and who would you kill?  
SERIOUSLY I want to know so just click the pm button and drop me a line -k-**


	12. Long Time No See

**SPOV**

"Another week?" I turned to look at him as he sat next to me. "What am I going to do about Merlottes?"

"In all honestly Sookie, you should just quit. The money from your telepathy will provide enough."

"What do you not understand? I came back to save everyone I lost not lose all my friendships."

"Is it that important to you?"

"Yes."

"Then keep your job. You're the one that has to live this life." Well that was rather cold of him.

"What do you have against me being friends with Sam?"

"He's a shifter who wants you."

"Is that it, and what about Alcide or Quinn? They are a part of my life too."

"Irrelevant."

"Come again?"

"You haven't met them yet and I intend to keep you safe without the interference of weres."

"That would also prevent me from becoming a friend of the pack."

"It would also prevent you from getting into most of the obstacles you've had to overcome."

"So what exactly was the purpose of all the security updates to my land if you're going to prevent the takeover?"

"Precautions."

"Come again?"

"I'm trying to prevent the takeover from coming to your yard. The planning has probably already begun. There is no way for me to prevent that. We can only prepare ourselves better."

"I don't know how I feel about that?" he just looked at me. "Isn't all of this going to mess up the timeline? I'll be living blind again."

"Why don't you go to bed and rest or if you have trouble sleeping you could always join me?" He leered and scooped me up so that I was straddling him.

"Gran is sleeping ya know, she'll hear."

"Not if we go down to my bed, it's soundproof."He didn't need to say anymore.

The entrance to his resting place was oddly enough in my closet. It was all stairs that lead down under the house. The hallway leading to his suite was nicer than I expected. I should've known better though, it was Eric that had this built.

The tunnel had a zigzag effect to it. I took my first right shortly after I got down the stairs, which I must admit had to be at least ten feet. We came to our first right turn shortly after. The second hallway was roughly the same length as the first and halfway down had an opening on the left side. We didn't go down there and I could only guess where it lead. I walked the remaining distance to where I took my second right. There was a room at the end which had cots across it. I couldn't imagine Eric sleeping in there and I confirmed the thought when I followed him around the corner to the left. I passed a room as soon as I rounded the corner. This hallway didn't give me a chance to measure it and quickly veered off to another left.

I followed Eric further into what I now realized was a maze. He turned yet again to the left and passed a storage room. Inside I saw bottle of True Blood. The room was also stocked with the royal blend the rich vamps liked to drink. The hallway we were in was considerably longer than the previous ones and after what felt like half a football field we turned right.

About a quarter of the way down this equally long path Eric stopped. There wasn't any doors on either side and none at the end of the hallway. But Eric only turned to face the wall on his left.

"There isn't any room in this hallway."

"Exactly." He then pushed the wall and it slid back and to the left, then walked through. "The other rooms are for any guests you might want to hide, no one will know about my real resting place except for you."

Eric proceeded into what looked like an ante chamber. There was a shelf with true blood and a microwave. In the room to the left I could see into an office with a desk and couch. This room was bigger than my living room and shaped like a backwards seven. I followed as he went to corner at the top of the seven and punched a code into a keypad and went into yet another room, this time with a bed.

When I looked around the room there was a walk-in closet close to the right hand corner and a bathroom on the same wall on the left, the whole thing was bigger than my house. This secret room alone had to be out in the woods close to the boundary line of the Comptons'. The hallways I figured were in my backyard.

This was all so much and I couldn't believe all the changes Eric had made. He was living underneath my house. This was more than any hidey hole I could've imagined. He was serious about spending more time together and working on our relationship. It was sweet and yet a little overbearing. In this time we just met and he was running full steam ahead.

I couldn't process any of this at the moment and I didn't really want to. I threw myself on his king size bed and covered my eyes. I felt two large hands take mine to reveal my eyes. My Viking looked down at me and pulled me up to sit.

"What's wrong my lover? Did you change your mind?"

"No" I didn't even think about it. I wanted him to erase all my ill feelings about our relationship and its speed.

I placed my hand behind his head and pulled him into a kiss. He wrapped his body around mine and gently laid me down. Our kiss was warm and filled with love. It was passionate and slow and reminded me of the time when he didn't know himself. It was incredible and made me want him all the more, a promise of what I could have.

"I want you Eric." I broke away from our kiss and looked into his eyes.

"Patience." He gave me one last peck and switched our positions.

He began to work his tongue around my nether lips and suckled at my clit. It felt wonderful and I didn't want to be selfish so I grabbed him and began to play with it. I didn't think I was being a tease to him when I rubbed my hand up and down his length.

"Open your mouth and take me." He said to me as he poked my face.

I was about to protest but he quickly filled my mouth with his gracious plenty. For someone so cold with death he was surprisingly warm. I sucked hard and pumped my hand in rhythm. His dick became slick with saliva and I felt the vibrations in my core when he moaned his approval.

Just when I was getting into his ministrations I felt the cold tip of his fang run across my thigh.

"I need to feel closer to you."

In a moment's thought I ran through all the things this would mean. Our bond would be stronger but only if I drank from him. I knew he loved the taste of my blood and the feeling it caused me to have while we were intimate was exhilarating. When he sank his fangs into me I automatically reached my peak. That was the deciding factor for me and it always was when he had me like this.

"Do it."

I felt nothing but bliss when the tooth pierced my skin. I felt my walls clamp together in time with his draws of blood. This was wonderful and I wanted to return the favor. I placed my lips around his head and created suction while I sucked. With one hand I reached for his balls and massaged them while the other squeezed and slowly went up the down his large length.

In an instant he came and closed the wound on my inner thigh. He moved up so that he was positioned at my entrance. We were still on our sides and opposite each other. He threw my right leg over his thigh and grabbed my ass.

I was open to him in a way I have never been and it was exciting. He thrusted into me and I nearly went over the edge again. I let my head fall down by his feet and closed my eyes. I was lost in the moment and I didn't care. I found myself moaning like I never did before.

"The walls are soundproof. Let it out." Eric huskily drew out.

I did what he commanded and screamed to my heart's content. It was unbelievable and I found myself wanting him more. He was already at my core but it wasn't enough I needed him to be not just in me but a part of me.

I wanted his blood.

At some point I must've said it out loud because in one motion I was sitting in his lap with the back of my head resting against his shoulder. He was still inside me and I ground into him. He wrapped his right arm around my stomach and pulled me tight against his chest.

I heard his skin break and felt as he placed his left wrist to my face, the cool liquid against my lips. I drew in a breath and sucked against the wound. His blood was thick as it ran down my throat and I felt myself sigh with relief. I was one with him and it was my choice. It made it all the better for me to have him so close to me, a part of my soul by choice. It was clear to me in this instant that I wanted him and nothing more. He was all I would ever need and it was great.

At the conclusion of our love making he cuddled me close to him. He held me with an arm draped over mine as I waited for the shivers of my body to stop. When I felt myself about to drift off into sleep he picked me up and dressed me.

"Do you remember the way to get here?"

"Yes"

"Good, stand up so I can take you back. I don't want you getting lost down here and passing out."

"I remember the way."

"Let me walk you anyways."

Eric walked me back up the stairs and said goodnight. He told me to be ready at first dark then closed the hatch above him. I was thoroughly exhausted and satisfied and could sleep like the dead. I set my alarm for noon which would only give me about five hours of sleep but I still had to be up and pack, not to mention explain to Gran about our next trip.

When I woke up the next afternoon I had a smile on my face. Last night's activities had left me pleasantly sore and I was floating on cloud nine. I gathered my things and headed to my bathroom in the hall. That was one of the things I would ask Gran to change. I needed my own bathroom and I wanted to put one upstairs also. This hallway one should be for house guests only.

As I was about to cross the threshold Gran called out to me.

"Slept well I see." She had an all knowing grin on her face but kept walking to the living room. "Breakfast is in the oven."

"Thank you and morning." I felt my body turn red from head to toe and went to take a shower.

After I got dressed in some sweats and a tee I headed to the kitchen table. Gran was waiting with my plate already warm.

"Hey how do you feel about decorating the house?"

"I'd say I already have some ideas in mind. We could use a few upgrades around here."

"I was thinking we could go down to New Orleans and shop there. They have some great stores down in the French Quarter."

"Is that so and when would we go do this? We just got back from a trip."

"Actually we need to go tonight. There's something I need to tell you."

"Well you just finish up your food and you tell me all about it while we pack."

That was my Gran, she didn't know what the reason was for me going but would support me nonetheless. After I ate and cleaned my plate, I grabbed a cup of coffee and headed to Gran's room. She took out her suitcase and put it on the bed next to me. I really admired that woman to be able to handle anything.

"We're going to see Hadley."

"How'd you get in contact with her?" She didn't miss a beat in packing her clothes.

"Well that's what I need to explain. She's a vampire now and well, she's with the Queen of Louisiana. I guess she misses us cause the queen called Eric last night and asked us to come down."

I'll give her credit, the only reaction she had didn't have a thing to do with Hadley being gay.

"There's a queen of Louisiana?"

"Same reaction I had, but yep there is and a whole bunch of other monarchs."

"So then what is she, a mini queen?"

"Uh-uh, just a consort."

"So I see, they aren't exclusive. Doesn't matter we're going to see her and she's still family, vampire or not."

We finished packing and talked about everything we wanted to do while in New Orleans. Gran had so many ideas about the house and renovations she could do now that we had the money for it. Just as we were preparing to sit and have an early supper, Jason walked in.

"Did you hear the news? Oh good food, Sook you fixed me a plate?" He came right in and sat down at my spot.

"No I didn't but go ahead and eat, I'll fix myself another plate.

"Thanks, anyways they found out who was murdering all those women."

"Oh thank goodness! Who was it?"

"Rene"

"You mean Rene Lenier? The one you're always drinking with?" This would shock my grandmother but not her oldest grandbaby getting turned into a vampire.

I was stumped as to how they caught him, I didn't do too much past calling down at the station.

"He turned himself in, said the guilt of it was just wearing him down."

"What!"

"Calm down Sookie, you'd think you would've saw this coming." He had a point I was the telepath, I should've prepared myself for it the moment the thought crossed his mind.

But that was beside the point.

"I'm not a psychic Jason. Besides it doesn't work like that. I'm not gonna hear it if you don't think it."

"Don't care." He huffed out holding up his hand in a "no more" gesture.

"Don't be rude to your sister." Gran said. "You won't believe what I found out today." She continued to gossip with him.

"You got something to beat my story? Well go ahead let me hear it."

"Sookie and I are heading down to New Orleans in a few." She had a huge smile on her face.

"You just got home. I noticed the luggage by the door but thought yall just hadn't got around to it yet." He used a tone like he was the smartest person on earth, able to deduce that information.

"Really Jason." I flat out said. He knew we wouldn't wait to put our things away.

"Why you going on another trip?" He ignored me in true Jason fashion.

"We're going to see Hadley." The smile never left her face. Her grin grew bigger and a twinkle shown in her eyes at the anticipation of telling him the big surprise.

"Oh yeah, that's where she turned up? Why isn't she coming here? She need money?"

"Nope, she's a baby vampire."

Jason dropped his fork and gulped his food down. After which, his jaw hit the floor.

"Pick up your jaw, you'll catch flies." My Gran chastised him.

"Sorry, it's just…what…how's…" He managed to stumble out.

"Good job, you managed to get out five words this time." I smirked at him, which immediately snapped him back.

"Hey it might not be a surprise that your family was murdered, but the rest of us here don't go 'round offering our necks to vamps."

"Jason Stackhouse you apologize right now." I stood up from the table.

"You know it's true."

"You give her that apology right now."

"Gran." He pleaded with her.

"I promise you Jason if you don't you're gonna regret it." I couldn't take any of his stupidity right now. He was pushing me and the only things going through my head was all the trouble he was bound to get into. He would need my help and right about now I wasn't willing to give it to him.

"Are you threatening me?" He too was standing now. "What you gonna do?"

"You both need to stop this." Gran tried to mediate.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing."

I was furious and I meant it. When he needed me I wouldn't lift a finger to help him. He could stay kidnapped for all I cared. Just then his posture changed from proud alpha male to scared lil' boy. His face paled then went full on red with anger.

"She won't have to do anything if you threaten her." Eric said from behind my shoulder. "Adele." He nodded to my Gran.

I was so angry I didn't notice when he woke or approached me. I didn't even notice that the sun had fallen. My heart was pounding and now that he was standing beside me I could feel all my anger doubled by his. Our anger was rushing back and forth between us and egged it on to grow to a boiling point. I knew if I didn't calm myself down this situation would get out of hand fast.

"You let a vampire in the house!"

"I am here, am I not?" Eric took one step forward and I pushed all the calm I had through the bond. He glanced back at me and motioned for me to take a seat. He stood behind me resting his hands on the back of the chair.

"Please sit, as the man of the family you shouldn't yell at your sister or in the presence of your grandmother."

"Just who the hell do you think you are?"

"I am the vampire your sister would be offering her neck up too if she did that. But I can assure you she doesn't."

"You don't have to explain anything to him. I'm a grown woman and what I do is none of his business." I straightened myself out, sitting higher. Gran cast me an awkward glance but I shrugged it off.

"No I do need to explain some things. His actions have caused the murders of the women in this town and put you in danger. He needs to understand his actions have consequences."

"I didn't go around killing anyone, Rene did, he confessed to it himself."

"How do you think he got his targets?" At this, three pairs of eyes focused on him. "You had to run back and tell your friends all your conquests."

"So."

"You told Rene about the bite marks on the girls didn't you Jason?" The pieces were starting to fit together. I couldn't believe I didn't think of that before.

"Jason how could you?" Gran looked at him disapprovingly and he had the decency to look ashamed.

"Aw come on you can't tell me it was my fault."

"No it isn't but you did go bragging to a man that had a grudge against vampires. So big a grudge that he felt he had to go kill the women that associated with them instead of confronting the issue at hand." Eric explained.

"You mean go up against your kind? That's suicide."

"It's being a coward." Eric looked out the window. "Are you packed, the car should be pulling up." Right on cue a limo pulled up our drive.

"You guys leaving now?"

"I guess so, Jason don't forget to get the mail and water my plants. We'll be gone a week." Gran got up to go collect her things. While we talked she had cleaned the kitchen. Talk about multitasking.

"You're really leaving? You're not gonna invite me along. She's my cousin too."

"No." Eric stated leaving the subject closed to debate.

The driver came out and picked up our bags as Gran, Eric and I got into the car.

"You take good care of my house and behave yourself ya hear?" Gran called out as we pulled away from the house.

The drive down to New Orleans was short. Most of the ride was spent sleeping so by the time I awoke we were pulling up the queen's estate. This time around we drove right up to the parking area. I didn't have to deal with the fellowship spy and I'm glad Gran wouldn't have to go through the crowd from the tours.

That reminds me, I need to put in a word for Amelia about jinxing their cameras or whatever it is she does.

The building itself was unchanged. It took up a block and was three stories. The office still maintained its Mardi Gras theme against its white and black bricks.

When we exited the limo we were met by a vampire in whada ya know a SWAT uniform. I didn't recognize this one because Rasul was at the front entrance and I didn't have time to chat or catch his name. We were lead straight inside.

I'm presuming Eric had something to do with that, nothing like walking in with a tall blonde Viking to send out the message business.

The all business vamp lead us inside to Melanie who was waiting by the elevators. I didn't get to chat with her either and I guess it was ok since I'm not supposed to meet her until after Hadley's death, something I don't want to happen.

Once we got off the elevator we were handed off to Chester. He in turn led us into the queen's waiting room with her sons. They were standing on either side of the double mahogany doors. That damn light bulb was in the center at the top. I could only guess that she put that there for guests' sake. No one but I knew of her telepathic link to her children.

We waited for nearly an hour in a tense atmosphere. Sigebert and Wybert stared unmoving at Eric, who in turn stared back at them. Men and their testosterone were so unnerving. Gran and I sat quietly next to each other not trusting to move. I must admit I was more relaxed when I was here by myself or it might be that I didn't have visions of a head flying past me or a body denting my car. Yeah I'm betting that's what it was.

The light bulb clicked on when she was ready to see us and Sigebert opened the door and lead us through. Sophie-Anne wasn't sitting on an actual throne but it might as well been. It was the highest and fanciest chair in the room. To her left, slightly behind her was Andre. I met his eyes and quickly looked away. I felt very uneasy around him and I tried to control my heartbeat. Eric must've felt my anxiety and a lil hate because he pushed caution and calming vibes my way. It was great having him here to support and protect me. Knowing that, I relaxed tenfold.

"Your Majesty." Eric bowed slightly.

"Mr. Northman." The Queen of Louisiana nodded.

"This is Adele and Sookie Stackhouse."

"Pleasure to meet you." We both said in unison.

"Likewise, I've heard so much about you." She looked me in the eyes.

"Oh that's good. I hope my Hadley said only good things." Gran continued with the pleasantries. I on the other hand stayed quiet. I knew Hadley only spoke of me and my lil gift just to win favor.

"Yes, what she told me was very good."

"How is she, can we see her now?" Gran was anxious to see her lost grandbaby and couldn't feel the tension in the room.

I saw the queen's face change quickly at the ease Gran was showing. She looked to the right where Waldo was standing by the door quietly. I tried to keep my nausea down while she signaled him to lead us to Hadley.

"Oh, we're going through another door. I feel like Alice."

As we turned to leave the queen called for Eric to stay behind.

"I'll be with you soon. Enjoy your time with your cousin." He leaned down and kissed me, making sure every vampire knew that I was his.

So I followed Gran through the door to where Hadley was sitting on a couch. At the sight of us she stood. She didn't move however and nodded to Waldo first then to us.

The visit with her was short and not sweet. Gran gushed over how much she had changed and how it was to be a vampire. Her answers were short and to the point. I could tell that she didn't really invite us here, it was only a ruse to get me in arms reach of the queen.

My heart rate picked up and my fight or flight instinct kicked in. Hadley looked over at me then back to Gran and continued where she left off.

"Hadley it's getting late and we need to unpack. Do you think you can get a hold of Eric so we can go to our hotel?"

I needed Eric by my side now. There was no way I wanted to be trapped here.

"He's in a meeting. If you're tired I'll show you to your rooms."

"Excuse me?" This didn't sound good at all.

"We cancelled it. You're staying as a guest of the queen." Her eyes were piercing daring me to argue.

"Sookie that sounds great. A guest of the queen's, who would've thought?"

Hadley led us to our rooms. It was a suite like any hotel. There was a common room that held a couch and TV. A little kitchenette was in the corner and our bags were by the coffee table. On either side were the two bedrooms. Gran went off to the left and Hadley followed with her bag in tow. I took mine to the right and went straight back to the common room. I waited for my cousin to come out of Gran's and approached her.

"You said Eric was in a meeting?"

"Calm down, he'll be here shortly."

"I am calm." I got a pointed look in return.

"So you're attached to him then?'

"I am his if that's what you're asking."

"That I can smell. You don't have a bond yet though?" She more stated than asked.

"No…not yet." I decided to add in. if I implied we would, hopefully it would keep me safer.

"Your stay should be interesting then." I guess not.

As she turned to leave I grabbed her arm. She looked at me and I dropped it.

"Stay away from Waldo ok. I know you can take care of yourself but…"

"Can you read vampires' minds?" That was sudden but expected.

"No, he just gives me the creeps and looks at you funny."

"He's just jealous."

"Whatever, just, look Gran won't be able to handle it if she lost you again ok."

"Great, you're right on time. She's been asking about you." Eric had walked through the door and headed to me. "You should worry about yourself Sookie." Then she was gone.

"I'm sorry it took so long, I could feel your anxiety. What happened to spike it earlier?"

"I found out we're staying here for the week, if it's that short. What did she want?"

"Let's go into the room."

He led me to our side and sat me on the bed between his legs. He slipped of the straps of my dress and began to massage my shoulders. I exhaled a sigh of relief and let my head fall down.

"Bill has brought a case against me for interfering in his pursuit of you."

"Can he do that? There wasn't any blood involved."

"No but now he is area investigator and has more pull. He is pushing it and the queen did send him to acquire you."

"What are we going to do Eric? I don't want to stay here, I can't stand being under the same roof as Andre. This is too close."

"He won't touch you that's a promise."

"Good cause if he does he'll know more about me than my telepathy."

"I can think of only one way to keep us safe. We have a meeting with Mr. Cataliades tomorrow night. I'll have him draw up papers then."

"What are you talking about?" His massage felt so good I felt myself melting away.

"Don't worry about it my lover, relax and tomorrow have fun shopping with your grandmother. I'll take care of everything."

The last thing I remembered was bliss. Eric did take care of me. He was gentle and loving. He knew I would be concerned with all the vampires running around this place and Gran sleeping across the hall. He was able to erase all my fears for the night. I slept peacefully and full of security. When I woke the next morning I was able to enjoy my day shopping and sightseeing.

It helped that there weren't any vamps running around.

* * *

**hope you liked please review**


	13. How Old?

**SPOV**

When I woke in the morning I went straight to the restroom. I didn't think sex with a vampire would leave me all sticky. I guess I shouldn't complain though, I was covered in my own dried juices.

After I cleaned myself off I got ready for a day of sightseeing with Gran. I didn't have any plans that involved any vampires and I was glad about it. They were all dead for the day and wouldn't be bothering me till the sun set. There were of course weres guarding the grounds but I've never had too much trouble slipping by their minds.

When I came into the common room I was greeted by the aroma of freshly brewed coffee. Gran was on the couch with a cup of her own and a book. I walked over to the kitchenette in the corner and poured myself a cup. At the end of the counter top was a rolling tray with an assortment of breakfast foods on it.

My nerves were so jumpy about staying at the Queen's that we stayed away from the complex till an hour before the sun set. I made sure both Gran and I were in our rooms when the vamps rose. It's not that I had a curfew or wasn't supposed to be gone but I didn't want to take the chance of a vamp taking me away before Eric saw me. Being near him when he rose prevented one of the Queen's henchmen snatching me up on my way back to him.

I was being overly but Andre plain out gave me the creeps. Coming back to a time where he was once again alive, well as alive as a vampire could be, wasn't something I took into account. I wasn't exactly joyed when he died before but I did feel an immense amount of relief. I don't know how the situation with him was going to be like now. To be honest I didn't know if I wanted to plot out his death or let him be.

I wouldn't lose any sleep if he ended up dying in the bombing again or sooner…much sooner.

Thinking about Rhodes brought Quinn to mind. He was the one that ended Andre not the explosion itself.

If somehow in a strange twist of fate he ended up trapped again, would Quinn rid me of this problem?

No.

He wouldn't have the chance to love me this time. I don't think he would even get a chance to know me as anything other than Eric's bonded.

None of this mattered. I planned on letting everyone know ahead of time about the bomb. If the Queen had enough time to escape then Andre wouldn't be far behind.

I awoke out of my musings at the creaking of Eric's coffin. It was thankfully placed in our room. I turned to face him as he rose.

"Please tell me you're the oldest in this building." I rushed out in a panicked state.

"Good Evening to you too my Lover." He swung his leg out and over the coffin, placing his feet on the ground. "Yes, I believe I am, what has you not at ease now?

"The older you are the earlier you rise right?"

"Yes it does, did you need sometime alone?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Andre."

"I can assure you he isn't up yet, further more that he won't get a hold of you." He was instantly by my side.

"I'm still worried about him. He doesn't care about things. Last time he came at me with the full knowledge that your blood ran through me and that I was with Quinn."

"Sookie, you need to understand that a relationship with a were doesn't matter."

"It matters to me."

"So you keep pointing out."

"Excuse me?"

"None of it will matter after our meeting tonight. We'll meet Mr. Cataliades at dinner."

"What time will that be?"

"Now."

"Are you going to take a shower?"

"Yes, would you like to join me?" He leered down at me slipping the straps of my dress off my shoulders.

"Why don't' you get started and I'll tell Gran to go get ready." I said as I hopped of the bed pushing the straps back in place.

I slipped in the shower and tried not to stare at my favorite part of Eric. I loved everything about his body, but his ass had to be the most beautiful part of him. I walked up behind him and grabbed the soap.

"I can't believe the thought of skipping out of town crossed my mind today." It was a fleeting thought I had on my way back to the compound brought on by my increasing anxiety.

Eric turned around to face me with a questioning look.

"I didn't want to go anywhere you wouldn't be." I told him as I began to lather his body.

"This is surprising. Tell me Sookie, what all did you do today?" Well I wasn't at all expecting any of that.

"Nothing much. We did some shopping in the Garden district. Gran had herself a good ol'time down on Royal Street on the way back. We're having some antiques and new furniture shipped to the house this week."

The rest of the shower was boring and filled with benign conversation. It wasn't what I expected when he asked me to join. It was however quick and calming. We were both clean and dried in less than thirty minutes. I dressed in some black slacks and a tan blouse. I put on some light makeup so I wouldn't feel all too underdressed. We were only going to dinner with Mr. C after all and in the case something might happen while we were out, well I was comfortable and my face wouldn't feel too clogged if I didn't get a chance to wash my face.

I know I was beginning to change my clothing to a more combat/captive friendly style. After all the things that I went through could you blame me for being cautious?

The three of us were driven to a restaurant on Bourbon Street. The food was Italian and great. The atmosphere on Bourbon was wonderful. Everyone around was having a great time.

The dinner with Mr. Cataliades was very enjoyable. He was polite as always and engaged Gran in conversation throughout the courses. As the desert tray rounded about his niece Gladiola came and sat at the table. It was nice to see her alive. The only image I ever had of her was a burnt stretch of pavement. She looked more or less like her sister, without the outrageous attire.

She wore sensible clothing for being a messenger, breathable cotton with a nice pair of running shoes. Not what one would wear to dinner but then she didn't attend. She was probably here to escort Mr. C or something. I didn't see her when we arrived.

"Adele if you would so kindly keep my niece Gladiola company, I have papers that I need Mr. Northman and your granddaughter to sign." He stood up and pushed his chair in.

"Oh, why of course. You just go ahead and take care of your business."

I stood up and gave Gran a kiss on the cheek. I hope she could handle herself with a demon around. I didn't know too much of their kind or how much interaction they got with humans. Well we wouldn't be gone for too long.

Mr. C led Eric and I to a private room just down the hall. This was a party room but from the size, I would say it could only hold about twenty people. It was just the right size for a meeting or presentation. The room had a circular mahogany table in the middle. The walls itself were painted in a deep shade of red. I guess it was elegant but standard so the guests could decorate it if need be.

Eric and I sat opposite Mr. Cataliades. He laid out a bunch of papers in the center of the table.

"What exactly are these for?" I said as I eyed the stacks. There were seriously four stacks, each about an inch high. What would need that many papers or signatures? My contract with him was only about half of one of those.

And that had to do with time travel. If anything, you'd think I would've had stacks upon stacks to sign.

"Why your marriage dear." He was smiling with his hands cupped in front of him. "Did Mr. Northman not explain the situation to you?"

"There's a lot here…what marriage? Eric?" I said as I turned to face him.

"No need to worry, I'm here to do that more in depth anyways."

"Sookie, I already told you this was going to happen."

"But so soon?"

"As I understand Ms. Stackhouse, you've had plenty of time." He was cheerful but to the point.

"Not this time around."

"It is imperative we are wed by vampire standards tonight."

"What, why?" I didn't understand what all the rush was about.

"Bill Compton is arriving at the compound later tonight."

"Really guys all this for him? I'm sure he isn't so bad. In fact I know he isn't, he's saved me more times than I could count."

"Sookie, he fell in love with you while trying to seduce you, so he claims, he hasn't had a chance to establish that bond yet."

"Well then why don't I let him? Then we could talk about this seriously."

"You want to trade blood with him?" Eric asked.

"Uh, no. I want to befriend him is all, you know Eric, the whole honey and vinegar thing." That comment earned me a smirk.

"I still think we need to do this as insurance." I just gave him a look. I couldn't believe he wanted to marry me for the insurance. Who cares if it's for my behalf? I was getting ready to voice my opinion when Mr. C cut in.

"I have to agree. Marrying Mr. Northman would be in your best interest. Legally at least."

"There's nothing wrong with Eric." I had my own insecurities with our relationship but that didn't mean I wanted other people to comment on it.

"Didn't say there was. It isn't my place."

"No it isn't." Eric hissed out.

"But you must understand that everything else makes sense. What other reason could you have for not wanting to marry him? He continued as if he was never interrupted.

"Nothing…I guess."

"Then why not pick up the pen and sign?" He had me there. What reason did I have? I loved Eric and this union would keep me safe. There was no reason why I shouldn't except my own insecurities. So I picked up the ballpoint pen and initialed here and signed there.

The contract itself, as our demon lawyer explained, provided both parties with guarantees. It protected both Eric and I against those that might do us harm, including ourselves. It was very much like a vamp/vamp contract other than the outside party influence.

One thing that intrigued me was the time limit of the marriage. I've always thought I would fall under the "till death do you part". I should've known better marrying a vamp. If for some godforsaken reason I was turned, which Eric knows full well I don't' ever want to happen, that could be the death of me and our marriage would be voided…if I followed it by human customs. No, our contract was very much grounded in vampire society. The commitment was to last three hundred years, a little over the usual one hundred. After all he was expected to live forever or close to it. In the event I was turned, still wouldn't EVER do that, I wouldn't lose out on anything.

There also was the whole conjugal visit at least once a year. I didn't worry too much about that because this was a love match just as much as a security match. My attraction would never fade away from my Viking no matter how old and wrinkled I got. I couldn't say the same for Eric though. I wasn't planning on living for another hundred years let alone three.

Mr. Cataliades and Eric however did.

"And if you could initial here." The demon pointed out to the highlighted square where I was supposed to put my double 's'.

"Is that part really necessary? I doubt I'm going to live to be three hundred and twenty seven." We were now on the last stack of papers. "And I don't think I'll be to sexually active at that age. Urg."

Can anyone say broken hips?

"Oh you're expected to live well past that Ms. Stackhouse." He was always withholding something. Like he was a spectator with the answers waiting for everything to unfold.

"Oh no I'm not. There is no way I'm going to be turned. If I die I want to stay dead."

"Well I certainly don't have any control over that." He cast his eyes at Eric. "However, you are expected to live that out naturally."

"Uh?"

"Sookie, you have the Faery Prince's blood running throughout you. A full fledged faery can live just as long as any vampire." Eric explained.

"But I'm only an eighth."

"You told us that when you met Dermot he looked exactly like Jason."

"Yeah…but…"

"He should've looked around your grandmother's age if not older.

"I'm still not getting it, he was half."

"He didn't show any signs of aging and neither will you. I'm sure your father looked young and healthy too."

"He was young when I died though."

"Yes, however you still have enough blood in you to live just as long if not an eighth."

"You must understand that fearies live exceptionally long lives, even an eight of that would be around two hundred years. That's if the faery was the same age as Eric and your great-grandfather is far older. Mr. C added.

"And I must say that you smell of faery dear one. Did you spend a lot of time with them prior to coming back?"

"Yes but…you can smell it on me!"

"Don't fret, only in close proximity the others haven't noticed."

"Claude did say in a room full of humans I smelled more faery than human. Exactly where is the ball park for my updated life expectancy?"

"Around three hundred fifty years if Niall is around three thousand. I'm not sure but he is considerably older than I dear."

"Let's not forget all the vampire blood I assume you're ingesting. It does extend the life, never getting sick and healing wounds. I would say you could pull four hundred easy, but you won't look too young. I'd say a healthy sixty." Mr. C added.

"This is not good, not good at all." I was starting to panic again. You'd think I was used to my life being in danger. And out living the whole town of Bon Temp, there was no way I was going to go unnoticed. More than usual at least.

"It's ok. I'm keener to it because I've tasted it. I also make sure to mask your scent with mine before we go anywhere near other supes."

"You're sure they won't be able to tell? I don't want to sleep in a house full of crack addicts if I'm the crack."

"All should be fine, now if you could please sign this last page, we'll be all set." I had been initialing here and there the whole conversation. "Mr. Northman, Ms. Stackhouse, you are now officially married. You will of course want to have a ceremony to let all the others know."

"Yes, please put me on the map of vampires that want to kill me, oh let's not forget about the ones that I don't know about yet." I know I could've been happier but could you blame me?

"That is the general idea. People won't know you are under my protection unless told so, and what better way than having a ceremony?" Eric was just a lil smug.

"How am I going to tell Gran, we did just meet after all?"

"You don't have to tell her anything until the human ceremony Sookie. This marriage isn't bonding by human laws. When the bill passes then we can announce it to everyone else."

"So then we're married but not married?"

"Oh no my lover, you are very much my wife." He could literally be in the mood anywhere.

"That concludes our business here, I need to get back to the Queen and I believe you two will be missed as well."

We made our way back to our table where Gran and Gladiola were in deep conversation.

"I know we can't speak openly about this, but how are things going on your end with the Queen?" I had asked as we left our private room.

"The Queen is very excited with her upcoming nuptials. She knows of her future husbands…hobbies… and is pleased at the division of property. Arkansas isn't as wealthy as Louisiana but she has plans to make it so."

"Does she like new projects, like decorating?"

"In a sense, yes. Gladiola we will be leaving now. It was a pleasure meeting with you Adele."

"This evening was delightful and your niece here kept me well entertained." My Gran said as Eric helped her out her chair.

The ride home was uneventful and was filled with talk of dinner and future plans for the week. My only mission was to avoid Andre as much as possible.

As soon as we parked we were escorted into the Queen's chambers again. We didn't have to wait and Hadley was already in the room. I know Gran was pleased at that. I wasn't pleased however that my dear cousin wasn't the only guest the Queen had. There was of course Andre by her side but the addition that could possibly cause problems for Eric and I was my neighbor.

"Why Mr. Compton I didn't know you knew the Queen?" My Gran smiled, she didn't have any reason to dislike him so it was natural.

"Nice to see you again Adele, Sookie…Eric" His voice turned cold at the end.

"Bill. I thought you weren't due to come in till later." Eric said cordially. We were still in the presence of Gran and no one wanted her to know what the underlying menace was."

"I heard Adele was also here and wanted to make it in time to visit with her."

"How nice, you didn't have to rearrange your schedule around me."

"No, he didn't, how nice of him." Eric said in response.

"No trouble at all. We still haven't set a date for your club and I would like to go over the details with you."

"Oh by golly I forgot. Theres been so many things going on lately. I do apologize." My gran was flustered. It wasn't like her to forget things like this.

"No need. We can discuss it now. I wouldn't want to keep you up to late."

"Oh yes that would be lovely."

"I thought I was going to show them my apartment today. I didn't get to yesterday." Hadley interjected.

"Why don't you show Sookie, you can take your grandmother tomorrow night? It will give Sookie and Eric here some time alone." Sophie-Anne answered to Hadley. I didn't think for a minute that she intended to let Eric and I have alone time.

"That would be great." Gran said as Bill came towards us.

"Shall we?" They walked off together to our suite.

When they were gone the room got eerily silent. We could all feel the underlying threat. No one dared to blink or talk.

"Before you go Hadley, I have some matters to attend to with your cousin." Well of course she did, why else would I be here.

"Would this have anything to do with a claim someone thinks they have over me?" I spoke up. If this was about me then I would speak for myself.

"Why yes it does, how perceptive of you." The Queen of Louisiana was in no way condescending. That's just how she spoke…

"If I may be so frank, your majesty" I decided to add after Eric sent some caution my way. "Bill Compton is my neighbor and hopefully my friend, nothing more."

"Is that so? Did you not go on a date with him to Fangtasia?"

"I'm Eric's." Short, simple and to the point. All I got in response was a raised eyebrow.

"Sookie and I will be married by the knife, we have already signed the contracts."

"Yep, all's that's waiting is to set a date."

"A date, well now isn't that progressive? Not but yesterday were you two single."

"Well I wouldn't say single."

"Hadley here tells me you haven't formed a bond yet."

"Your majesty, one is not required to form the covenant." Eric decided to finally join in.

"I'm well aware Eric."

"Sorry to interrupt, but I don't want to be out to late. If Hadley wants to show me her place we should go now." It really was getting late but I guess I needed to watch my tone. Eric's gentle squeeze of my hand provided enough confirmation.

"My apologizes but Sookie is still human and hasn't taken to our hours yet."

"I see, Hadley your are free to take your cousin. Our business is concluded, tonight." The queen had a bored expression on her face. If she was in any way offended or upset by the way I spoke she didn't show it.

Eric took me by the hand and we followed my cousin out the door. As we stepped across the threshold Sophie-Anne asked one more question.

"By the way, who was able to draw you up papers on such short notice?"

Eric turned around and answered "Your very own demon."

* * *

**Dont forget to review**


	14. BFF

**SPOV**

There wasn't anything new to see at Hadley's place. She was utterly boring and I could tell this was for Gran more than me. The fact that she couldn't make it to a trip she wanted meant nothing to keeping plans.

I didn't care too much about seeing an apartment I lived in for a few days and Eric could've cared less. No wait, he didn't care at all. He was worried about why the queen insisted on us seeing where my cousin lived. My only concern was meeting up with Amelia.

I valued her friendship and since I was planning on keeping my dear cousin alive, well I wouldn't be able to meet her under those circumstances. All in my entire trip out here was uneventful. I couldn't do too much in the ways of meeting Amelia. Not with Hadley looming over us. I was however able to get her to talk about whom her landlord was. Ok not so much talk, more of a 'the landlord lives downstairs, she's a witch' and that was it.

We were in and out of there in a matter of an hour and a half including travel time. That was fine by me, I wanted to get back to Gran.

Not that I was worried about her being in the presence of Bill.

From experience I knew you couldn't predict what was going to happen in the company of vamps. And the compound was swarming with them. No, even with Bill I wanted to be close to Gran. I've been in trouble plenty of times when I was around supes that were supposed to be protecting me.

The next day Gran told me all about her talk with Bill. She was excited about his appearance at her meeting all over again. I did feel a little guilty for getting her mixed up in all my supernatural business. It was keeping her away from all various activities and her daily routine.

Come to think of it, all this was keeping me from my daily life as well. I decided to call Sam to check in. not that I needed to. I am a grown woman. I wanted to keep in good terms with Sam not just because he was my boss but because he was my friend. That's something that will never change. Even before, I tried to keep him out of my side life but make sure he knew that he was still dear to my heart.

Gran had set up Bill's appearance for the DOTGD to take place the following Wednesday night. I chose to invite Sam to go along with me, strictly as friends. I knew Eric wouldn't mind…too much. He needed to get his life back on track at Fangtasia. Pam was good at everything she did but she was no Eric. His life was in Shreveport and married or not I didn't want to pull him away from that.

Besides I didn't want him scheming and conniving around Gran. Which he didn't as far as I could tell. He was a perfect gentleman.

When the time came for Gran to visit Hadley, we went out to dinner. It was very lovely to have some alone time with Eric. This was actually our first date…of both times. I enjoyed my time up in till we had someone join us.

William Compton.

To say Eric was pissed would be an understatement. I decided to keep the peace. I definitely didn't want to have a vampire fight on my hands.

"Howdy do Bill." I smiled up at him.

"Sookie, how have you been?" he answered as he took a seat.

"She has been fine. Why are you here?" Eric interrupted.

Now my first instinct was to show them I was grown, my second was to give him a taste of his own medicine. I chose the latter.

"Eric here is peachy too, don't let the cold stare fool ya." I said with a smile on my face.

"Sookie" "Don't lie to him" They both responded at the same time.

Now it was really hard for me to sit here and not respond. However I thought that now wasn't the best time to be going against Eric and in front of Bill no less.

"Eric, Bill, you two be nice."

"My apologizes. It was not my intention to upset you." Bill looked directly in my eyes. Then cast a glance/stare at Eric.

I had to agree with him. It was never his intention to upset me only Eric. He knew we were out together. For Christ sakes he came to the restaurant we were having dinner at. He wanted to do anything he could to corrupt the harmony Eric and I had.

"What brings you here tonight?" the peace I was trying to uphold was very heavy.

"I wanted to know if you would be attending my speech at your grandmother's meeting."

"You came all this way to ask her that?" Eric snapped.

"Yes in deedy. I'm looking forward to hearing you speak." I went on like I didn't hear Eric and sent calm through the bond. Oh yeah and hoped to God Bill wasn't stupid enough to ask me to accompany him.

"Trying to keep up appearances in Bon Temps? There is no longer any reason to gain her affection."

"Do you have an escort for the evening?" I guess he was or maybe he just had to push Eric's buttons.

I gave a quick look to Eric and pushed all the love I had for him.

"Bill, Eric and I are married now. Anyways Sam Merlotte has kindly agreed to escort me in Eric's absence."

"The shifter?" ok now I was going to get mad.

"My friend."

"Are you allowing her to do this." And once again I'm a two year old in a booster seat, in no shape or form included in the conversation. Have I ever mentioned how I hate people, supes specifically, speaking for me and making all my decisions.

"You would have found, Compton, if you were given the chance, that Sookie does what she pleases. She is capable of making her own choices and I have complete trust in her." He wore a very smug look on his face and I was proud of him for standing up for me. "But of course you weren't so who can blame you?"

The rest of the dinner went without any incident. Bill left soon after and Eric and I went back to the suite at the queen's. The next three days were spent staying out of the vamps way, especially Andre. I did notice that towards the end of my stay. The Arkansas vamps numbers started to increase. I guess the negotiations were progressing nicely. They were almost non-existent when I first came to New Orleans.

Gran was absolutely ecstatic that she had the chance to see Hadley. She even made arrangements for her to visit us in a few. A few what I had no idea. Hadley wouldn't put down a time frame let alone a specific date.

They morning of the DOTGD meeting, Gran went into a baking frenzy. She always brought something with her but this was enough food to feed a church. The list of people attending was rumored to be half the town. Word spread that our resident vamp would be telling his history of Bon Temp. The townspeople were curious.

Jason helped Gran take all the pies and juice containers to the community building. We still weren't on speaking terms and he wasn't so pleased to help put together a function for a vampire but he did as Gran told him.

Sam picked me up in his truck and I made sure to dress appropriate for it. Sam understood that he was my boss and friend. But men easily picked up signals that were most of the time non-existent. I didn't want him to get the wrong idea.

The ride over was polite. It was in fact a short distance to our destination so there wasn't time for heavy conversation. Once again we were greeted by the mayor Mr. Sterling Norris.

"Well now look who don showed up out the blue."

"I'm not the only one. Looks like the whole town is excited to hear Mr. Compton speak."

"Yes it seems that way, do you think we'll be safe?"

"Oh I believe so. He's always been a gentleman in the presence of Gran and I. He's a very nice…person." I took a short pause trying to decide just what he was. A being, entity? Who knew for sure what the pc term was?

"Maybe…" he looked lost in thought for a second. "You know Sookie, in my time, things like that were just a fairytale."

"Oh now Mr. Norris you're getting ahead of yourself. It is still very well your time."

He smiled and ushered us to our seats. Sam and I sat near the front. I didn't have to worry about staying my distance so much this time. He knew I was with Eric and there wouldn't be any awkwardness. As soon as Mr. Norris gave the signal to Maxine Fortenberry that there wasn't anyone else coming she took the stage.

"Good evening yall." She was just as plump and rosy as ever. "Our guest had called to let us know he's having car trouble. He will be here shortly, that'll give us time to take care of our meeting news."

I wondered what could be the reason this time while Maxine's voice drowned out. I didn't think too much about it the first time. Car trouble is something everyone had. I'm sure it wasn't just a coincidence. The meeting wasn't on the same night as before. Well it wasn't like I could get to much information on it with my relationship with Bill being the way it is. I'm going to let it go…for now.

When he did arrive he was wearing the blue cotton suit Gran suggested. He took integrating with the community seriously. It never ceased to amuse me that so many people couldn't tell he wasn't human.

It must've been the dim lighting he was always in. Underneath the fluorescents his parlor was clear. His eyes were cold and dark like the predator he was. There was no mistaking what he was. His talk was very much the same and afterward I went to the diner with Sam. It was crowed for a Wednesday night. I wanted to keep this dinner strictly informative so I skipped out on pie and just had a sip of coffee.

"Well that was…informative." Sam started cautiously. He was going to go too far tonight.

"The Speech? Yep?"

"Sook, you seeing him?"

"That's actually why I needed to talk to you."

"You got no future with him cher." Bold. Straight bold.

"I know"

He was about to comment when I spoke quickly heading him off. I explained that I was with Eric and that Bill never had a chance. Not after all the things that happened between us.

"You're taking chances being with him. Vamps are too unpredictable."

"That's true, however he's been around for some time. I'm pretty sure he'll be here at least another hundred." I picked up from his earlier comment.

"I've always liked you Sookie. As your boss and a friend. Sometimes more than that." He paused and reached for my hand. I let him take it, no sense in being rude and turning him down. "I don't want you going down the wrong path."

"Oh really?" I raised an eyebrow. "So much that you had to see me with a vampire to know I'd be ok dating a shifter." I hushed out with a venomous tone.

"I deserve that." He seemed to be thinking something over. "How long?"

"Does it matter? I can read minds Sam. You know that about me." I put emphasis on the last part.

"I've never thought about it while you're around."

"Thanks for taking care to hide it. Your brain waves aren't like regular humans. You got a more animalistic feel to it."

The rest of the short dinner was talked about him. He was relieved that I knew his secret and finally had someone to talk to about it. When he dropped me off I got out the truck feeling like my bond with him was stronger. It was nice to be back on track with Sam as a friend. He wasn't too thrilled with my side job but knew I needed the money and it was something I was good at. There was danger as always but I didn't have the stress I had at Merlottes trying to hold up my shields all day.

All in all it was a good evening. I didn't even have to worry about finding Gran on the kitchen floor.

The meeting was scheduled at a different time than last and Rene was behind bars. I knew Jason had helped her load everything back in the house.

I was looking forward to going in and throwing myself on the bed. A night alone would be great after spending all that time with Eric. Don't get me wrong I loved being with him, but you can't miss something that's always around. The time away from each other was always followed by time together that was well appreciated.

I also didn't want us to lose ourselves in the process of being married. I loved Eric the way he was and wouldn't want him to change on my behalf. I needed him to stay focused so things would work out the way we planned.

A lowered death count than before.

It was important to me to stay the same too. I knew who I was and I didn't want that affected. I loved being able to just kick back or spend time with friends, the little I had. I guess I didn't want to lose sight of who I was.

The following week I threw myself into work. I didn't need to make up the hours because my check was enough however I didn't want the other girls to complain. It wouldn't be fair if I was always gone. Merlottes relied on me as much as the others. It was always understaffed.

It would also make sense to put in the extra hours so when I took off again it wouldn't seem odd. My side job was one that I only wanted supes to know about. The townspeople thought I was crazy enough. If they knew I was trying to make a profit off it, it would make their unease skyrocket.

I always thought it was hypocritical of some to judge me. There was a surprising amount of other supernaturals in Bon Temps alone. We had a few witches and wiccans, not to mention the whole hot shot community.

Why was it ok for them to be what they were but not I. They felt the invasion of privacy would be my only guess. But I couldn't help it like they couldn't help shifting at the full moon. The witches and wiccans could possibly choose not to practice, but if you had the power in you then you did. There was no changing it.

I was a freak among freaks. An asset only to be used.

It was tiring being looked at like that. It wasn't like I could confide in many people about it. There were only two other telepaths and one of them was only a child. I wasn't scheduled to meet Barry for another couple of months and it wasn't like he wanted to talk about it anyways.

We were humans with a sixth sense. We didn't run in packs or have traditions to follow. We were natural loners.

Towards the end of the week Bill came into the bar. It wasn't surprising, he wanted to integrate himself in Bon Temps. I wasn't vain enough to think I was the only reason he came here. As soon as a table opened up in my section he came and sat down. Maybe I should be a little vain. Maybe he was more comfortable with me than the others. I will admit that there was some prejudice. Arlene for a prime example was nowhere near his fan list.

My feelings were mixed when it came to him. He could very well be trying to cause strain on my relationship with Eric. It wouldn't be the first time. I should be cautious of anything he might say or do. On the other hand, he was a dear friend. No matter who I was with, Bill Compton would always be dear to my heart.

He needed to stay a part of my life, he played a major role in all of it. If I wanted to stay as close to the timeline as possible I needed him to trust me. Being his lover was completely out of the question so friends would have to do. It was decided that was the course I was going to take.

Operation BFF was in effect. Note to self he wasn't going to be my best friend so it was a good thing his name started with a 'b'. He could very well live forever so the acronym worked out perfectly. I'm starting to think I might have a lil too much time on my hands.

"Evening bill, what'll ya have, O neg or A pos? It's all we got right now."

"O negative will be fine."

"Be right back."

After I delivered his True Blood I made my rounds. I got to thinking about how I was gonna go about this and how it all started. I remembered I helped him get his house in order. I could very well do that again, only this time I wasn't going anywhere near his house. There was no way I was going through the Malcolm, Diane and Liam scenario again.

"How's your house coming around?" I asked when I went to check on him.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering, Old Mr. Compton didn't have the energy to do the up keep."

"I have been fixing things."

"That's good t hear. You doing the plumbing and wiring yourself too?"

"No, I'm not to date with many things. May I ask why you're being so nice?" ok?

"May I ask why you came and sat down in my section?" I couldn't help myself but if you ask questions like that well, you know. "Forget it, I wanted to be friends before and nothing's changed."

"Many things have changed Sookie."

"Look Bill, I wasn't interested in you like that so it shouldn't matter that I'm with Eric." He was silent for a while, thinking over what to say. I was happy that I couldn't hear any of it.

"I would like if we were friends."

"Good, let me know when you're ready t pay, I'll have some contractors you could call."

It was a good thing I already went through this. I spent a lot of time calling around looking for someone that would work with a vampire, let alone the late hours. As funny as it was I didn't have time right now. When I had a moment to myself I jotted down the names of the contractors I knew would help once I called. All I had to do was remember to call the morning. I went to the bar when I saw Bill at the register.

"Now you take care to call them at first dark ok and please make sure you're the only one there. One vampire is pushing it." I handed the paper to him. I warned him so that nobody else would have to go through what I did.

"I do appreciate it and your advice is well noted."

At that moment those unfavored three chose to walk in.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear."

* * *

**As always hope you enjoyed and please review**


	15. DEATH

**SPOV**

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." I said to myself. This is a prime example of what happens when you mess with the timeline.

"I beg your pardon." Bill looked at me with a puzzled look.

"Nothing"

Malcolm and Diane spotted Bill and walked directly to him. They were dramatic as ever and acted like psychotic drunks. The acting was extremely bad and everyone could tell they weren't surprised t see Bill. In true fashion they took a turn and kissed him, causing the whole bar to gasp.

Bill backed away and not too slowly. He was making it clear to everyone that he was aligning himself with us. More importantly not with the vampires. It helped that he showed his distaste. It didn't help that Diane noticed.

"There's been murders in this town, I thought you were mainstreaming?" she said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"He didn't do it, the murderer's been caught." I told her. I didn't want anything to do with her but I wasn't going to let her tarnish Bill's rep in here.

She fixed her demented brown eyes on me. "Is that right?" she laughed. "When's someone going to kill you baby?"

That was it. No one would forgive her now. She reached out her long painted fingernail under my chin. I smacked her hand away and Bill stepped in front of me blocking her path. I wasn't sure if she was stupid enough to attack me in a room full of witnesses but the way she reacted had her positioned to lunge.

The room was quite, no one even dared to breath. Everyone sat and looked on waiting to see what was going to happen. Now let me point out that if she did attempt to hit me no one would get up to defend me, save Sam and Bill. But a vamp and shifter didn't count. They would get outraged after they left and take revenge later…maybe.

That wasn't needed however because Malcolm lazily grabbed her hand without any effort shone. I however saw the strain he put in to hold her back.

"I told you he wasn't drinking that synthetic shit." Liam said implying I was Bill's midnight snack. Why else would he guard me against them?

"I have not tasted her."

"You do look a little faint and weary." Diane feigned motherly affection.

"Maybe you should just leave." One of the bar patrons called out.

"Bill, you can come eat at our place. We're staying in Monroe." Diane offered.

"Well if we're not wanted…" Malcolm said the same moment as Diane.

"You'll be wanted at Fangtasia." I dropped my not so subtle hint to go to Eric.

"Disgusting, we prefer fine dining, not fast food." Malcolm stuck his nose up.

"Neither does Eric." I said to them once again. This time warning them.

They looked at me with a knowing look. Their eyes showing a promise of a good fight at my threat. Were they crazy enough to challenge that? I'm not entirely sure they knew that I was his bonded, the word couldn't have traveled that fast. Of course they probably haven't checked in with Eric since but they weren't going to take orders from a human lightly.

"Did you hear that Malcolm? The little blood bag thinks she can tell us what to do." Diane grinned evilly to him.

"That's the problem today, one sip and it goes straight to their heads. I miss the days food knew to keep their mouths shut."

Liam was slowly advancing coming up to stand next to Malcolm and Diane. This was it, they were going to make a scene bigger than what has already happened. These three really didn't understand the consequences of their actions. Their antics only gave fuel to the hatred the human population held for vampires. Not that they cared, they wanted things to go back to when they could hunt freely.

"It might be a good idea to leave this one alone." Bill took another step forward and angled himself so he was blocking my path completely.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You gonna chose a fangbanger over your own kind?" Liam sneered.

"I'm going to choose my life under Eric over you three. He holds this one in high regards." Bill spoke precise and cold, the meaning clear. My life would cost theirs.

"Well I believe we should get going now, people to see, things to kill." Malcolm swept his hand around the bar then turned and left with the other two following.

"Sookie, I'll escort you back home."

Bill sat down at the bar as the last hour of my shift went by. I was working a mid so I wouldn't be getting off around two. I would've felt bad if I did and insist that I would be fine. I would be okay now without him but it eased both his and Sam's mind that I had someone with me after that little stunt Diane pulled.

I thought about calling Eric but didn't want to disturb him, it would just be an overreaction anyways. I've dealt with worst and could handle myself. Come to think of it the last time I saw those three were in here. Their house burned down with them in it so that could be why.

As soon my replacement came in I went to the back and put my apron away. Bill was waiting for me and followed me out to my car. I said my goodbye to Sam and reassured him that I would be fine.

The ride home was awkward and I didn't know what to say so I stated the obvious.

"You didn't need to wait for me ya know." I kept my eyes on the road and my hands on the wheel.

"Yes I did."

"Why is that? I can take care of myself."

"It would be wrong of me not to." So he was going to be a gentleman then. That was one thing that I loved and hated about Bill. He was stuck in his own period. Don't get me wrong, the chivalry was nice but he was overkill when it came to the women needing protecting.

I pulled up around back and walked up to my porch. The kitchen light was still on as well as the porch light. Gran always left one light for me so maybe she was waiting for me with a plate. She did like to see me in when I got off early like this.

I thought for a moment to invite Bill in. Gran would love to chat with him but not if she wasn't presentable. I reached out for her mind to see how she was doing. What I found bothered me, or what I didn't find. She wasn't having any active thought, but she wasn't having that dull hum when she slept. She wasn't in the kitchen either.

My panic arose. Where was Gran? She wasn't in her room or mine and it wasn't like her to leave the lights on if she wasn't using them.

"Bill I need you to check around the house." I knew perfectly well that I could've reached out but I was too scared. I didn't want to find something that would cause me to break down.

"Sookie" I was in full panic mode. I couldn't lose her again. This couldn't happen. "Sookie"

"What!" I snapped. "Go look for Gran, she isn't in the house."

There was one thing I wasn't looking for, a void. A void so similar to a dead person. I was in denial and wouldn't look for that. The only void I wanted to focus on was the vampire helping me find my grandmother.

It turned out I only had to look for Bill's void to find Gran's. He was on the side of the house opposite to the way we drove. I slowly walked over to him, dreading what I might see.

Of course she was outside, the only two vampires allowed in the house were Eric and Bill. Rene was locked up still, it couldn't have been him. Why was this happening again? Nobody but Jason knew about my relationship with Eric. Bill was with me all night and that would be a step in the wrong direction to winning me over. A were wouldn't be stopped by a door, no, the killer had to be a vamp.

I didn't have any enemies yet. Why was she dead?

I walked up to Bill who was kneeling next to her body. It was dark out here and I couldn't make much out. She seemed intact like there wasn't any struggle.

"What happened?" I whispered out.

"It looks like her hip is broken."

"That wouldn't kill her. What did?"

"You should go inside. Call someone."

So I did. I called Eric and Sam. I hesitated for a moment to call Jason then dialed his number. Big surprise he didn't pick up. He would get the news eventually.

I went back out to find that Bill was still by her side. I sat next to her head and wept into my lap. I couldn't believe this was happening. How did she die? I felt overwhelmed by everything. This was the most important life to me, the reason I came back. Why was fate fucking with me or was it karma teaching me a lesson?

I cried until I couldn't take it anymore and slammed my hands against the ground. The grass around me was damp but not soaked. Had I cried that much? I looked through teary eyes at my hands.

Nope no blood.

Why wasn't there any blood? A broken hip doesn't bleed but it doesn't kill either.

"How did she die Bill?" I decided to ask again.

"I'm sorry, she had little blood left."

"A vampire?"

I felt his arms wrap around me and instead of feeling safe I felt betrayed. A vampire killed my Gran. Now a vampire was trying to comfort me. My anger at the situation rose and with it my resentment towards everything and everyone.

I stared at my hands as my body temperature rose and the night began to light up. My anger was triggering my pendant and I couldn't control it.

Right before my world went blind with light I saw Bill's eyes. Somewhere in the back of my conscious I noted that a truck had pulled up on my drive. I didn't know if I had killed him and at the moment I didn't care. I was so angry with everything but who could I blame?

Myself.

I was the only one I could think of. If I only had one goal with the entire experience it was to save Gran. I don't know how long I stayed a lit with misery. Somewhere I registered Eric. He was close but I know he wouldn't risk his life. I was a bomb and I didn't want him anywhere near the explosion.

I woke to police sirens coming down my driveway. I was still in my Merlottes uniform, the standard black shorts and white polo, lying on the brand new sofa Gran had shipped from our trip down in the big easy. She didn't get to break it in. It still had the new sofa smell to it.

I opened my eyes to see Eric starting at me from his spot on the recliner. His elbows were propped on his knees positioned so that his extended hands reached his chin. My head was heavy and I felt dizzy as I sat up to face him.

"What happened?"

"You happened Sookie?" His tone was flat.

I cast my eyes down in shame. The last thing I remembered was a blinding light and my entire being warming up. I noticed what seemed to be charcoal at his feet.

"What is that Eric?" It wasn't in till I fixed my eyes that I noticed it was in the shape of a body.

"Bill"

"Oh my God." I gasped "Did I do that, is he okay?" I jumped to my feet and rushed over to him. I made it one step when my knees buckled underneath me. I caught myself on the coffee table and went down to one knee.

"Don't move." I looked at him and decided not to comment. "It seems for the moment he will be okay."

"Why is he still alive?" The last vamp that was up close and personal when I showed my sun was a pile of mush.

"Did you want him dead?"

Lucky for me the police and ambulance finally made it to the door. Eric went to answer it and Sam came into the living room with a glass of water. He put it on the table and took a glance at Bill's unmoving body on the floor. He went outside to help Eric deal with the paramedics. It would smooth things over to talk with a 'human' rather than a vampire. Eric of course could've glamoured them but I assume Sam was the one that called them here. I heard that they wouldn't let the police talk to me due to my distress, I guess I wouldn't be able to give them much information.

Eric most likely didn't want them to see Bill charred as he was. Too many questions would arise from that.

While they were outside, I went to Bill's side with a case of True Blood. It was horrible to look at. His complete form was blackened to a crisp. You could just make out his features and the muscle and blood underneath as some of the flakes began to fall off.

"Bill," I whispered to him. "Can you hear me?" I placed my hand over his head and let it hover there. I didn't know if I would make his situation worse. He looked so frail like a gust of wind would blow him away.

He didn't respond but fluttered his eyelids open for a moment. I opened a bottle of blood for him and place it to his lips.

"Here, drink this." His lips parted and we stayed like that for the remaining three.

When he finished the last bottle all the flakes had disappeared. His skin was left raw, the color of muscle. He still wasn't recovered enough to sit up but he was able to talk.

"What…did you…do…to me?" He managed to get out.

I couldn't believe that was the first thing he said. Well I could but I wasn't exactly in the right state of mind. I bent over so that my face was close to his.

"Who killed my Gran?"

"Don't…know"

"Here try this." I wasn't going to accept that answer. I knew he was keeping something from me and I thought I could change that. I was going to bind him to me.

I didn't have the time to work on him trusting me or maybe I didn't want to try anymore. I took my wrist and thought nochtahn to take out my blade. Holding up my wrist to his mouth, I nicked it and let a few drops enter his mouth. I sliced a piece of muscle on his shoulder and took a drop of blood to seal my wound. It wasn't much and I didn't worry about a bond being formed. This would just give him a taste of the faery running through me. I knew it was addictive and was one of the reasons he stuck to me through everything.

"Sookie" he breathed out. The wounds he sustained from me were already beginning to heal rapidly. I knew my blood was special but I didn't think it would do this. I only gave him a few drops.

"Who Bill?" I placed my hand on his now healed wrist.

"I don't know."

"You have an idea though don't you." I wasn't in the right state of mind to deal with it properly. I squeezed his wrist tighter and my temperature began to rise slowly once again. In seconds his wrist began to smoke. "My grandmother died tonight, I can't be held accountable for my actions at this moment."

"What are…" I had his full attention now.

"Sookie let him go." Eric was standing at the threshold. I didn't notice that everyone else was now gone.

"What?" I sat back on my heels but kept my hand where it was.

"Sookie please." My hold on Bill eased slightly. "Everything was taken care of, she wasn't completely drained so the paramedics didn't notice. It will go on record that she died of a broken hip."

"Let go." Bill hissed out.

"Why? I'm tired of vampires killing the people I love." As I said it I let go. Bill was with me, he wasn't responsible. I wasn't talking about why I should let go but why would they not put it out that a vampire did kill her. Why keep it a secret?

He stood by the hallway while Sam came to help me up. He brought me to sit on the couch and only when he sat beside me did Eric come into join us. I wondered why he was being so distance from me. It might have something to do with the piece of charcoal Bill was moments ago.

"What were you doing?"

I put my head in my hands and shook it no. "I don't know…I don't know what to do anymore." I began to break down again.

Sam gave me the glass of water to try and sooth me. Here I was bringing him into my mess of a life again and he was taking it in stride trying to comfort me. This wasn't right to him and I didn't want him to see me like this.

"I'm so sorry for bringing this on you Sam."

"What are going on about cher? Just relax."

"No no you need to go home, you've been working all day. I'll be fine I promise." He looked at the two vampires in my house then at me. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to say something but thought better of it. He was a good guy and didn't want to upset me more than I was. "Bill you go on home too."

"You owe me answers." He said as he adjusted himself.

"Not tonight."

"He will stay." Eric looked intently in my eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"He hasn't healed yet, he won't be able to move on his own."

"What did you to me?" Bill asked once again.

"Why don't you answer my questions first." I know I was being childish but I didn't have it in me to care.

"Were you trying to kill him Sookie?"

"Why do you care? You've never liked him and he would be one less problem for you."

"His death would result in me being responsible."

"Oh yeah wouldn't want you to get in trouble. Silly me." Of course he would think of that. That was the only reason he went to get Bill after he defected. As the area investigator and his underling, anything that happened to him would result in Eric paying the price.

"You would be exposed also my own."

"They already know about me."

Eric looked at Bill. He looked healed and there was only a shadow of my hand on his wrist now. He was trying to sit up and struggled with the effort. Eric so kindly put his foot atop of his chest to stop him from making his injuries worse.

"Not everything about you Sookie. How do you think they would react to finding out that your neighbor vampire was burned to a crisp at full dark? Or how he was able to make such a miraculous recovery in such short time."

I didn't know how to respond. In truth I don't know what happened. Something inside me snapped and my body responded on its own. I wasn't thinking of setting off my pendant and the light didn't even come from there when I was questioning Bill a moment ago. What was happening to me? I was in control of everything in my life before tonight. I knew what was going to happen and had a way to deal with it. Now that wasn't the case. I had exposed myself to Bill, practically tried to make him my slave in some ludicrous way.

What the hell was wrong with me?

"I don't know. I wasn't trying to kill him. I…I just snapped." I looked him straight in the eye. "None of this was supposed to happen."

He nodded and looked back down at Bill. "He is making good time on healing."

"He's going to need more blood isn't he?"

"Yes, fortunately for him, he's in the right place." I didn't know if he was hinting something at me. I don't think he was here when I gave Bill my blood.

"What do you mean?"

"We'll take him downstairs to finish recovering. I have some bags stored for cases like this."

"I don't want to stay here." Bill's voice was cold as he stared at the ceiling. "She almost killed me."

"She also saved you." Eric looked at him with pure distaste.

* * *

**Hope everyone enjoyed and please don't hate me for Gran's death. This story wouldn't be as good if i kept everything sunshine and roses. so sorry.**

**Let me know what you think please REVIEW.**

**On a side note it makes me sad that i don't have that many reviews. i think this is a good story don't you. i apreciate those that faithfully review. Please click that little button i as a writer need to know you guys like my work. i know how many fav'd anf alert't this story but most of you don't review. i'm asking again for you guy that don't to please REVIEW. it does make a difference when we write. **

**I am hoping that i can get to a hundred before i post the next chapter. i usually post once a week so if i don't see those reviews i might break down and cry and in my misery forget to post the next chapter. so please please review.**

**thank you for reading.**


	16. AN

**Athour's note:**

Okay people I didn't want to put any author's notes in here but we have a dilemma.

I was going to go with one course for the vampire(s) responsible for killing Gran. After reading your reviews, for which I am grateful, I have come to a standstill. What should I do?

Here's my solution. I'm going to let you guys help me pick the murderer. Yep you read it right.

Pm me to let me know who I should choose and from the top three I will pick. Or maybe I'll set up a vote from those three and let you guys vote. I'll let you know in my next chapter.

Thanks for the reviews once again and let me know. Remember it can be ANY vampire (in the Southern Vampire Mysteries) you want whether they made an appearance yet or not.

Please get back to me quickly i update once a week.

Coming up next is the funeral so you have some time...at the most two weeks


	17. Hello, anyone home?

**SPOV**

I don't remember much of what happened after that. All I knew was that my Gran was gone and she was killed by a vampire. I never did get my answer from Bill or Eric.

In my distress I let Eric usher me to my room where I stayed for the remainder of the night and most of the morning. I wasn't alone in my house. Before I laid my head down to rest, I noted Eric escorting Bill down the trap door in my closet.

I knew from my own trip down to the 'basement' that there were extra rooms. I just didn't think it would be occupied so quickly or that it would be Bill that Eric let use.

As I drifted off to sleep I wondered if Eric would be staying as well or if they knew who my Gran's killer was. For a brief moment I thought of the confrontation that took place at Merlottes. Those three were unpredictable to say the least and they had reason to want me dead. Other than the fact that I was just a blood bag waiting to be drained.

They didn't know where I lived and if they wanted to kill me they could've waited. But then again they could've easily tracked my scent to my house.

Or did riding in my car interfere with that?

It wasn't surprising to say I didn't sleep to good. My dreams were filled with nightmares and if Eric came to check on me I didn't know.

In the morning or rather early afternoon, Jason came by. He wasn't as angry with me as last time. It probably had to do with the fact that Gran's death certificate noted that a broken hip was the cause of death. What could he blame me for? It didn't stop him however, from being an ass.

Things still haven't cleared up between the two of us and he made it a point to stay clear of me. He said his peace about Gran's death and got the details. He didn't stick around to mourn with me. As far as he was concerned, he did his brotherly duty by stopping by and that was the end of it. He left all the funeral arrangements up to me.

Once again it was the biggest in Renard Parish. There were a lot of people that loved my Gran and the whole community lost something that day. All the minds, and there were many, buzzed with grief.

There was hardly enough parking for everyone attending on the narrow streets that connected to the Stackhouse family plot and surrounding streets.

The bright summer sky was blotted with all the black clothed people that came to pay their respects. Sam sat beside me under the funeral tent while Arlene took up on my other side. Gran had more friends in this town than chairs available. Most of the chairs were filled with those that could still walk but were still elderly. There were a few in those automated wheelchairs but not many wanted to do battle with the old cemetery landscape.

It was clear that Sam closed Merlottes when I saw Lafayette, Terry and Charlsie. It was nice to know I had support, something I didn't realize before. I remember feeling so alone despite everyone that showed up. Jason wasn't a help at all but he kept his distance and didn't cause any trouble.

The rest of the day went by without me noticing. Everyone from the cemetery came to my house to give Jason and I their condolences.

Maxine found her way over to me when I was in the kitchen. I was deemed helpless and couldn't prepare my own plate to eat. I couldn't blame her though, she was trying to keep her face clear of the sadness that crept up on her in the form of lines. While she set about fixing my plate by pointing and waiting for my nod of approval she talked.

"Such a shame that nice Mr. Compton couldn't attend."

"Well he couldn't." I said astonished that she didn't get why.

"Why not dear, I heard he and Adele got along grandly?"

"It isn't dark yet."

It took her a moment to understand what that implied. "Oh, of course he couldn't, how could I forget?"

"He's fitting in nicely isn't he?" I was being pleasant. I didn't know what was going on in Bill's life. I haven't seen or spoken to him since that night. Eric hasn't been in touch yet either. I didn't know why he was being do distant and I was too stubborn to call and find out. I was the one in pain and needed comforting.

"Everyone has been so fascinated with him since his talk at the Descendants meeting. They loved his stories and people are starting to warm up to him."

"That's good. I wouldn't want anyone making up irrational theories about his involvement in Gran's death." No one but me that is.

"Now why would they? She died of a broken hip, bless her soul. So many people go that way or at least downhill at her age." She handed me my plate and fork and napkin. "He has had some visitors that people aren't fond of."

Malcolm, Diane, and Liam.

Towards the end, our lawyer took Jason and I aside. It was the same as last. The deed to the house and the twenty acres surrounding it transferred to me, as did the mineral rights. In exchange Jason got full ownership of our parents' house. Jason couldn't be happy with the things he received for free. He didn't have to lift a finger for any of this.

Being the ungrateful child he was, he had to try and take more than he was due. When that didn't work, he brought up Uncle Bartlett's share. I guess avoiding that women, to who's name I still can't remember, was all in vain.

I sat unmoving at the audacity my brother had. Sure he didn't know the details but he was smart enough to know that Gran wouldn't banish someone from her life without good reason. Especially if the person was family.

"Why didn't he come?"

"I didn't invite him." I stayed still not looking in his direction.

"You didn't call and tell him his sister died?" Jason was outraged.

"No"

"And why not?" I turned to stare at him, my face blank. I wasn't going to get into this with him.

"That's just low, you need to tell him."

"Not happening."

"Fine, I will."

For the next few days I stayed home and thought about what to do. I wasn't up to the task of packing up Gran's things a second time. I barely got through it and the thought alone was enough to have me weeping for a good two hours.

Somehow I was able to get through it without thinking. Not once did the thought of Eric, Bill or Gran cross my mind. I was in a daze while packing. Not really noticing what I was doing but trusting that my body would remember from a time equally unpleasant.

Autopilot, muscle memory, whatever you wanted to call it, that's what happened. I didn't notice how all of Gran's clothes smelled like Johnson's baby power or how everything was neat and folded or pressed. I didn't look up from my task but to answer the door for Arlene.

Everything and I mean everything was packed into boxes by the time she came. Everything from clothes, pictures and bedding were tightly packed and sealed, ready to be shipped off to a disaster relief center or to her closest friends.

The only thing I saved was her jewelry box and that was tucked nicely into my room.

"Wow Sookie, you sure did get a lot done today." Arlene noted at the threshold.

"Yep, I'm gonna remodel it then move in." I was tired of living my life the way it was. Once was enough, I decided to make the best of my life and live as comfortable as I could. If I was going to be beaten and hurt all the time, I might as well. It took my Gran dying to realize that I wouldn't be able to change a thing and sense my future injuries would fall under worker's comp, I decided Eric should pay. Why should I when it was his vampire nonsense that put me in those positions.

"You don't think it's too soon for that?" Her cheeks and necked matched the color of her hair as she realized it was none of her business and that this was a way for me to cope. Her thoughts not mine.

"I don't want a reminder every time I pass this door." I had enough memories to last without getting unpleasant ones thrown in my face every day.

"True"

When she finished putting all that would fit in her car, all the boxes leaving only the bed frame, she wished me goodbye and to take care.

"Make sure you come by. Lisa's been clamoring on about you babysitting again."

"You tell her and Cody I said hi." I waved to her. There was no way in hell I was doing that lady as many favors this time 'round.

"I will."

I wanted to make sure Arlene didn't end up with those FotS guys again but it really wasn't my business who she dated and to be frank, I didn't care. Pam made me realize that our friendship was one of convenience to her. She was a taker and only gave the minimal to disguise the fact that she was lazy and selfish.

I looked at the bed frame and shrugged my shoulders. I could call Sam to take it apart and get rid of it. I'm sure it'll come in handy for some family after Katrina hits. But for now all I could do was take a bath.

It was divine. The hot water steamed up my bathroom and I felt all my misery rise off me and disappear. As it went out the vents so did my worries. I went through the process of making a new Sookie. I scrubbed every inch of my skin and shaved all the vital areas. I was a new person and nothing could touch me as I shampooed and conditioned my hair.

After I felt the old me was completely shedded, I washed it all away down the drain. With a new attitude I filled up my tub and relaxed into its calming waters. It was just short of perfect, not wanting to get out to get some bubbles or light some candles, but it would do. Nothing could ruin this for me not even my missing husband.

"Well look what the cat dragged in." I peeked at him standing in my doorway then went back to my position, eyes closed and head tilted back.

"I haven't seen Tina nor could she drag me anywhere."

I snorted and rolled my eyes. Why do I waste my time? "I need a new tub."

"OK"

"You know, make it a new bathroom… and a master suite to go with it."

"Are you feeling ok?"

"Nice of you to ask," I shrugged. "I want to be comfortable while I'm injured."

"Are you hurt?" He was by my side instantly.

"Nothing physical yet." I noticed him taking off his jacket. "Make it happen, then you can join me."

If he was surprised by my new attitude he didn't say or show any signs. He left the bathroom to who knows where. I could feel that he was still close so my bet was in my house. I drained the tub and as soon as I rose he was by my side with a warm towel ready to wrap around me.

I let him dry me off. With the towel firmly secured at the top of my breast I walked over to my mirror. I plucked my eyebrows and put on some deodorant. I wondered if he was going to watch me the whole time but instead he grabbed the lotion bottle out of my hands.

"Go lay down."

I had no complaints about someone taking care of me at the moment so I did as he said. It was relaxing to have him massage my body with the scented lotions I had. When he was done the whole room smelled of vanilla and brown sugar. I was in heaven and the only thing I needed to complete my euphoria was to comb my hair.

"There's a bottle of detangler under the sink." I rolled over and went to sit at my vanity table, comb at the ready.

I closed my eyes and waited for him to return. I basked in the silence of it all as I felt the spray hit my hair and Eric began to work through the tangles. It was times like this that I loved Eric the most. He gave me the time it took and quite I needed. The mental silence was best of all. It was like feeling a refreshingly crisp wind of fall after many hot and sticky nights of summer.

I didn't have to worry about the pity he had for me or the grief he shared with me. He was a nice balance to all the state of minds that were around me lately.

"I always loved when you combed my hair."

"What do you mean?"

"You were so full of chivalry back then, when you were free."

"Sookie?"

"Hmm?" I smiled of the memory I had when he was mine and I didn't have to share, I was his world. "When you lost your memory. It's funny 'cause if I really look back it was like you finally remembered the real you."

"The real me?"

"I guess before…" I almost named his maker. "…you died"

I was tranquil by the time the comb was able to go straight through my hair without any snarls. I eased into him as he pressed his skilled fingers into my scalp and proceeded to gently caress me. I let my head fall back to lay against his chest. Although because he was standing and I was sitting, my head was closer to his belt buckle.

"Mmmm," I hummed and as I heard the moan come out my mouth I noted that it was no longer the sound of someone being soothed.

"Lover?" Eric softly spoke, moving his hands down my shoulders, the tips of his fingers laid across the top of my breast.

"I'm ready."

His pale hand snaked its way up my neck to rest on my chin. I tilted my head to the right to look up at him. His thumb brushed my cheek underneath my eyes, wiping away my tear tracks. I blinked and he bent down to kiss me. It was soft and gentle. He was treating me like a porcelain doll, but as long as he finished his job, I didn't care.

He turned me around so that my neck was at mouth level as he kneeled before me. I closed my eyes as he continued to trail kisses down my body. It felt wonderful against my skin as they cooled in the humid summer night. As he came closer to my hipbone he began to knead my thighs. He trailed his hands to my inner thighs and spread me wide open. I leaned back against my vanity table.

"Mmmm" I moaned in anticipation.

It was glorious to be taken care of like this. I was able to relax as he worked his tongue on my nether lips. He was slow and deliberate in his work. I don't know how much time had passed when I came. He waited for my body to stop quivering from my orgasm before he lifted me and carried me to my bed.

I felt as he covered my body with his. I felt safe in his care and I could only guess that was his intention. It wasn't often we made love like this, slow and steady. Usually our nights together were filled with hot and steamy passion. Exerting ourselves or at least me with how rough, hard, and fast we paced ourselves.

It was nice to be one with someone, to feel so at ease. When we were done we laid in bed. Eric held me knowing it was what I needed. For a long moment we didn't talk, he was content to hold me in silence.

"Did you know we had some visitor in Merlottes the night Gran died?" He didn't say anything, just combed his fingers through my hair. "Do you know Malcolm, Diane, and Liam?" My voice was neutral as I looked up at the ceiling.

"Why do you ask questions to which you know the answers?" He paused, resting his hand on the crown of my head. "They are in my area."

"They were making trouble in the bar. I told them to go see you after they threatened me. Did they make it to Fangtasia?" It was a small movement but I was looking for it, Eric's body stiffened. "You know it wasn't just Merlottes. They've been causing trouble for all the local bars. If they keep it up it'll be impossible for other vampires that wanna mainstream."

"They are eccentric."

"You know their outrageous behavior is offensive and it's bound to get them killed."

"Did you hear something Sookie?"

"They really shouldn't let the freedom of being out the coffin lull them into a false sense of security."

"I can't let people kill those under my protection."

"Even if they killed my Gran?"

"Sookie…"

"Ya know, Diane was pretty upset with me. She tried to attack me that night. The bar was full. This wasn't the first time, she never did like me."

"They didn't check in with me that night, you must understand, they don't take orders from humans." He took an unnecessary breath. "I wasn't at Fangtasia the entire night, I came to you as soon as I felt your distress."

"Did I tell you their house burned down, with them in it?"

"What did you do Sookie?"

"So about that bathroom, I was thinking of a nice hot tub, big enough for us to stretch out in and do lots of activities…with those jets inside too." There was no point in telling him that it didn't happen yet. "I'm thinking one that's connected to the shower so all I have to do is step into it. Do they have something like that? I guess the floor could be all tile with a drain and some sliding doors to stop the water from flowing to the rest of the bathroom."

"I'm sure we can figure something out." I could tell Eric was concerned but he didn't want to upset me anymore than necessary. He was treating me like some mentally fragile psychiatric patient. Might as well milk it.

"It would be fun too, to have one of those shower heads that extend."

"Yes I can think of a few things that we could do with that." I rolled to my side onto my elbows and looked at him. "I've been thinking about my safety Eric."

"Tell me, what things have come to mind."

"Well I would prefer not to get hurt at all. Niall got me some things to help prevent that, but I know that won't always be the case, so I just want to be comfortable when I'm recovering and not worry about the clean up." I contemplated showing him my knives but decided against it.

"There are things we can improve, what would you like to change?"

"First things, we need to get some new stain for the floor, like four coats so the blood that seems to collect won't be hard to clean. Same thing goes for the carpet and walls. You wouldn't believe the patterns of blood I've had to scrub clean….maybe you do. Urg gross. Who knew bullet wounds could splatter on everything?"

"I'll see what I can do about the carpet and paint." He said with a smirk.

"Um ok and this next one is gonna need a witch. I want to ward the house. Supposedly my house is already charmed so my insurance agent won't come out of pocket but with the house burning down, I don't want him to do it."

"We have a witch in Shreveport."

"Yeah about that, I told you about Hallow and her brother right? They took control of the Shreveport covens, so I don't want any of them putting up spells. I don't know if the caster is the one that has to take off spells so after they join her I don't wanna chance it."

He waited patiently for me to continue.

"So I was thinking you could contact Amelia and she could put some wards up. She's pretty good and it'll give me a chance to reconnect with her…without the event of Hadley's death." I called her and the Queen about Gran but they didn't come or respond.

"All this I can do. Now my lover I'm glad you're thinking of your safety. What other gifts did Niall give you? I've noticed your pendant and I can assume the same goes for this ring?" He said as he held up my finger.

"Oh yeah, it's pretty right? I was captured by faeries and this is meant for them."

"Like your necklace is meant for vampires."

"I've been hurt a lot. And the ring is laced with silver too. I never asked but are the were's allergic to silver only in the animal form or both?"

"Animal"

"That's what I thought…so the gloves were to cover up the drug." I spoke the last part to myself.

"What gloves?"

"Oh nothing, packmaster contest, cheating."

"And what about the knife that for the life of me I can't seem to figure where you stash it?"

"Humph, how long have you known?"

"You killed Long Shadow with it. I tried looking for it but it wasn't on the ground or in your car and you weren't holding it."

"No it wouldn't be."

"So where do you keep it holstered?"

There was no point in denying any of it and I couldn't make something up. He would know I was lying, I didn't want to put a strain on our relationship, rocky as it was. He was acting so distant lately. Tonight was the first time we've talked since that night. I got up to sit Indian style by his abdomen. Resting my arms palm up on my thighs I took a deep breath.

"Eric you know what the Britlingens are?"

"Go on" I nodded.

"There's a word I can use but it's easier to think it." No use telling him what language it was in or that I could hardly pronounce it. I closed my eyes and concentrated. When I opened them, my knives were in my hands.

"So it has a twin?"


End file.
